Star Wars Eons Episode III: The Globalist
by CoyoteN7
Summary: The Jedi have fallen, but some still remain. Xur Eon has established an insurgency bent on bringing the Empire to its knees, but the shadow of Darth Vader threatens to bring it crashing down. Delving into the teachings of the ancient Sith, Xur must reinvent himself to achieve victory...but the cost is high, and he isn't sure how much more he can take.
1. Devotion

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my next installment! This is the third episode in the** _ **Star Wars Eons**_ **series and will take place during the Galactic Civil War, except the plot will be greatly changed from before. I am doing a bit of a time skip between ROTS and this story, and I will try to explain what has happened in this chapter. So, without any more stalling, I will begin!**

* * *

 _A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…_

 **STAR WARS: EONS**

 **Episode III**

 **THE GLOBALIST**

 _It is a period of great galactic conflict. The Galactic Empire has been waging a war against a Jedi insurgency known as The New Order. Darth Vader has recently achieved a decisive victory on Iridonia, the enemy capital._

 _Now reeling, the Supreme Commander of The New Order, Xur Eon, has established a military government in order to combat the Imperial threat. Realizing the need for a grand army, Eon sets his eyes on Kamino in order to assemble this army._

 _However, Xur's second in command, Ahsoka Tano, has begun to question his motives and is currently considering an offer from the Rebel Alliance…_

* * *

 **Kashyyyk, 5 BBY**

 **Admitted to New Order: 7 BBY**

Xur paced across the room, the bright holotable active with a map of the galaxy. His white armor that he received was filled with battle marks, the most obvious being on his right shoulder, where a certain lightsaber had cut through the armor. His utility belt held a single bladed lightsaber and a dual-bladed one, the others he had lost during his battle with Palpatine. His recent actions had given him the title of Supreme Commander in order to maintain control of his insurgency after Iridonia fell to the Empire.

The hut he was in was small, built by the wookies and given to him as a central command center of the planet. The wood creaked as the sound of footsteps approached the entrance and he looked that way. Through the cloth that covered the hole in the wall stepped in Ahsoka Tano, Grand General of The New Order. The togruta had grown a good 4 inches since the Clone Wars, and almost stood up to Xur's height. Her lekku was now fully grown and her commando outfit still fit her grown body. Her two lightsabers still remained at her belt as she stepped in, crossing her arms. The look on her face wasn't happy or angry, but it wasn't the most pleasant one that she had retained all day.

"The army has been assembled on Kashyyyk," she reported. "They await your command for our next move." Xur scratched his chin as he stopped pacing. He then became inundated in the galactic map.

"Good. I have set our sights on Geonosis. The droid factories will provide enough resources to assemble a droid army," he replied, pulling up the desert planet.

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "You want to recreate the dim-witted droid army? You know they were created to be a pushover right?" she added, confused at his intentions.

Xur nodded. "Yes, but we need a larger force. We already have the old Separatist fleets under our control, and with their numbers, we will be able to combat the Empire's vast arsenal. Once we have this army, we will target Kamino to capture the cloning facilities,"

Ahsoka shook her head. "Why don't we just create an alliance with the Rebel Alliance? Their resources and army will only strengthen our force," she suggested. Xur sighed and thought about it. She was right about the beneficiary part, but in truth, he didn't trust them. To Xur, they were a band of misfits, unorganized and without a true cause. Sure they had great leaders and showed promise, but they were disjointed and not unified. What he had created was a unified insurgency that became a second great power in the galaxy, stretching from Shili to Kashyyyk.

The zabrak grumbled. "No, the Rebel Alliance isn't unified enough to provide any _real_ support for us, and I believe that we're fine the way we are with this plan."

Ahsoka's teeth clenched from behind her lips and she balled up one fist. "Listen to me Xur!" she shouted, causing his head to quickly pop to her eye level. The togruta's breathing could be heard as she approached the table, placing both hands firmly on the edge. "I have about had it with you! As soon as you dumped out the Representative House you haven't listened to _anything_ I've told you!" she then raised a finger towards him, fear not even present in her eyes. "I don't care who you are, General, Darth, Supreme Commander, Emperor, I don't care! If you want to be successful in this _holy war_ that you call it, then you should listen to others besides yourself!"

Xur was taken completely off guard by her outburst, and let his emotions dictate his response. His pride was the one to answer quickly as he smacked his fist on the table. "I do listen to you, but right now, I believe that this plan is the best move for _our_ interests! I'm not here to help others, I tried that all those years ago and now the Jedi are dead!"

Ahsoka leaned closer to his face over the table, unrelenting in her accusations. "I think this plan is the best move for _your_ interests!"

"Enough!" an aged, but very familiar voice sounded from the door. Xur and Ahsoka both ended their argument and looked towards the opened door and saw the white-haired Obi-Wan Kenobi standing in the gray light. He looked frustrated and annoyed. "How many times is this?" he asked as he made his way towards the outside of the table, in between the two Jedi.

Xur sighed and dropped his head. He was the absolute ruler of his insurgency, but there were two people of who he treated as his equals, or some cases his commanding officer, and they were both in this room. He groaned. "This is the third time this week." Ahsoka, not hanging her head, flashed her eyes around the room, almost embarrassed.

Obi-Wan sighed and scratched the top of his balding head. "You two should both know by now why this keeps happening," he moved his head back and forth to each of them as he continued. "You two used to be inseparable, never fighting for any reason. You were the best tandem the Republic ever had at their disposal, and now? Now, you two can't stay in the same room without wanting to rip each other's throats out."

Ahsoka, full of regret, nodded somberly. "You're right Obi-Wan, we can't get along these days."

Xur brought his head back up and looked to Ahsoka. "Don't worry, it's just the conflicting ideas we have. Our idealism…just doesn't mix."

The old and wise Obi-Wan nodded, satisfied with what they had to say, but Ahsoka looked down at the floor, contemplating what she should say next. Whatever it was, she had to say it right. With a deep breath, she spoke.

"That's why I'm leaving."

* * *

 **Death Star, 5 BBY**

 **1 Month Earlier**

Galen Marek stood over the fallen body of Emperor Palpatine, which crawled across the floor of the throne room. He was spent, since the Emperor's power was the most he had ever come across before. Behind him a fair ways laid the broken mechanical mess of Darth Vader, whose suit barely stayed intact after Marek had decimated his former master.

Galen knew what he wanted to do, and that was kill Vader, but due to the relentless attacks of the Emperor against his Jedi mentor, Rahm Kota, he clashed with the Dark Lord of the Sith. To everyone's surprise, he came out on top against the powerful being, and now all he wanted to do was end his reign. All the Emperor had done to him, all Vader had done to him…it all converged into one central rage, which made his hand twitch at his lightsaber hilt.

The fallen Emperor peeked upwards and his yellow eyes appeared from under his hood. "Your hatred is telling you to kill me," he said in his old and deformed voice. "Do it. Strike me down and your path to the Dark Side will be complete."

Galen didn't resist for a moment. The blue blade of his saber erupted from his hilt, and he slowly straightened it for the finishing blow. He was going to do it. Palpatine deserved to die. Suddenly, he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. "He's beaten. Let it go," the voice of Kota spoke.

The human growled in resistance to his anger. "No, he's caused so much pain…and he deserves to die for what he did to me!"

Kota didn't let up. "Yes, but if you strike him down in anger, then you will be right back to where you were before…a child of the Dark Side."

It was at that point that Galen knew he was right. He would never be Vader's slave again. His father would be disappointed in him if he once again fell to the Dark Side's clutches. His twitching hand moved towards the activator and his blade sunk back into the hilt. "Get the others, we're leaving," he said. With a nod, Rahm began to walk towards the other senators in rebellion against the Empire. Galen then shifted his eyes towards the fallen heap of Darth Vader. The mechanical monster's respirator could be heard malfunctioning from where he stood as he lay motionless and broken. He had finally broken the hold he had fallen into all those years ago on Kashyyyk. He was free.

Suddenly, the Emperor rose to his feet and fired force lighting towards Kota. The Jedi took the full brunt of the attack as his cuffed wrists could not defend him from the attack. Angered, Galen jumped in front of the lightning and stopped it with his bare hands. He looked straight into the Emperor's eyes with unrelenting determination. "Go! Protect the senators!" he shouted to Kota, who quickly obliged and moved towards the _Rouge Shadow_ , which had busted through the glass window of the throne room and dropped down the loading ramp. Knowing they would be safe, Galen began to creep closer and closer to the Emperor as he absorbed his lightning into his hands. The _Rouge Shadow_ then took off, and Galen was inches away from the Emperor's face. With all of his strength, all of his rage, and all of his determination, he gave one, last push forward.

"Ahhhhh!" he shouted as he was within his reach. Then, as they clashed, the energy exploded, and his vision faded to white.

* * *

 **Kashyyyk, 5 BBY**

 **Back to Present Time**

Xur kept running over the wooden planks under his feet as he breathed heavily. It was almost like déjà vu, as it seemed the Force was trying to rip Ahsoka from him again. He was stupid to think that their infighting wouldn't tear them apart one day, and now it seems he would be paying the price for it.

No, he wouldn't let that happen. He didn't let it happen during the Clone Wars, and he wouldn't let it happen now. He quickened his pace, since he knew she was headed for the landing pad, where she would take off towards her destination, and it wouldn't be in New Order space.

He turned the corner of the tree line and came to the open beach, where he saw her walking towards the large, metal pad that was placed on it. He raced after her with all the speed his legs could push him to. He shouted. "Ahsoka! Ahsoka, wait!" The togruta at first did not acknowledge him, but after a few more calls and his inevitable arrival, she stopped with her head down. This allowed Xur to finally catch up with her, and he stopped a panting mess. "Why?" he asked. "Why are you doing this?"

Ahsoka still did not face him, but kept her head dropped downwards, hands at her side. She sighed heavily. "I have to do this Xur," she replied.

The zabrak was confused more than he had ever been in his life. "Why? What makes you think you have to leave me like this?" he asked, becoming frustrated. "You know how important you are to this establishment!"

The togruta's head then straightened and she turned towards him, but she wasn't emotional. She had the look of annoyance on her face. "Maybe that's why? Maybe it's the face that there is no _us_ anymore! Now, I'm nothing more than a _partner_ , or 'your right hand'!" she then turned her back and crossed her arms. "That's why we never raised a child, or got married, or let alone slept in the same bed! It was because _you_ never wanted that! You were always caught up in your goal to burn the Empire to the ground and rebuild a system that was proven to be corrupt and ineffective!"

Xur clenched his fist and growled. "Is that what it is?! You want to just let the Empire win?! Never! I will never stop until the Empire is ashes…and if my relationship suffers…the so be it!" he shouted back. He could instantly sense the shattering of Ahsoka's heart as he said it, and he regretted his words. Maybe she was right after all. He knew she was worth so much more than what he was giving her.

The togruta felt a tear roll down her face, but she wiped it away quickly. She turned her head so she could barely see him out of the corner of her eye. "You're not the man who fought for my innocence all those years ago, or who carried me out of the _Invisible Hand_ while it was inverted on its side, or the one who kept his body in front of my broken one as Captain Raven went mad," she responded, before turning her head away completely. "You've changed."

Ahsoka then began to walk away from him as an Alliance ship landed, waiting to pick her up. He watched her go, and the words _to the ends of the galaxy_ repeated in his head. It ate him alive, but another satisfaction healed those wounds. He kept watching as she didn't look back and board the ship, the door shutting and cutting her from his vision.

The ship then took off, and he crossed his arms. The thing that ate him alive was love, but what healed those wounds…was hate, hatred not towards Ahsoka, but the ones who took her from him. As he looked up, he saw the Alliance symbol placed on the back of the shuttle. It was painted red, roughly and quickly it seemed. He then looked down to his chest, where an orange symbol was placed. It was that same symbol, but altered and contained the one of the Republic towards the top. These two were different…a difference he would not overlook.

They took Ahsoka from him…and he would make them regret it.

* * *

 **And there is the beginning of the next installment! I really am still figuring out how this is going to pan out, but I'm excited to get started! I would like to also say that** _ **Wings of a Raven**_ **is under production, and will be released hopefully this weekend! If you enjoyed, please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Change

**Chapter 2: Change**

 **Christophsis, 5 BBY**

 **Recently Conquered by The New Order**

It was something everyone feared…change. Xur was no different to everyone, as he felt that exact fear. Even after a few months since Ahsoka was stolen from him, he still wasn't used to it. The togruta was very resourceful, smart, and an unrelenting warrior. She would be an invaluable asset to the Alliance.

He only lost in this bargain, and gained nothing. They didn't offer her a job; they _took_ her from him without any questions or offers to him. The fact that they still have not responded to his messages gave off a hostile impression. Strange for a rebellion so small and insignificant compared to his insurgency to act this way. It was almost as if they dared him to come near their borders. Xur would have no problem exterminating their pitiful existence from the face of the galaxy if it came to it. No one would get in the way of destroying the Empire.

The bridge of his flagship was filled with officers of varying races, but dominated mostly by zabraks, who were the most loyal to his cause. His ship was that of the old Separatist Alliance, modeled straight from Grievous' _Invisible Hand_ , since he admired the intricacy of the ship added on to its firepower. Outside of his ship was the planet Christophsis, surrounded by New Order frigates also modeled after CIS ones. The blue, crystalline planet would serve as his foothold into the Empire's most heavily guarded Outer Rim territories, such as Geonosis and Kamino. Looking at the planet brought back all of the nostalgic memories of his first assignment as a full-fledged Jedi knight…and of course when he met Ahsoka for the first time.

The Supreme Commander of the New Order took that memory and shoved it into a place in his mind that he would never access again. The only thing that came out of that was pain…the pain of his loss of his former life. Anakin was gone, dead he had once thought, until the mechanical monster he battled on Iridonia proved otherwise. Obi-Wan had left a few weeks ago to Tatooine, claiming that he had some "business" to attend to. Ahsoka of course, was gone, and he was beginning to care less by the day.

Or did he? He couldn't seem to get her out of his head, so maybe he really cared for the togruta more now that she was gone. It was definitely a subject he would rather ignore for the time being. He had work to do.

"Commander," he heard from behind, as he kept staring out the window of his bridge. He quickly recognized the voice to be that of Admiral Yularen, the naval commander who had recently defected from the Empire to join his cause. The officer's features had changed, looking aged and having white hair.

Xur deactivated his mask, and it folded into his suit. "Yes Admiral?" he responded, still looking out into the depths of space beyond Christophsis.

Yularen placed his hands behind his back as he addressed him. "We have taken complete control of the planet…but we've run into a problem,"

The zabrak then turned to face him with an eyebrow raised. "What kind of problem?" He could sense that Yularen was definitely confused as well.

"We have a city just outside the capital that is loyal to the Empire, and is protesting against our occupation. General Raven awaits your instructions," he informed him.

The Jedi was dumbfounded. How could a society of innocent citizens support such an evil government of the Empire? It didn't make sense to him. He was _liberating_ them from the clutches of the Empire and giving them freedom. Of course, they had to be dealt with in some way, but how? He really only knew one option.

"Dispose of them," he responded. Yularen's eyes widened.

"But sir-,"

"If they are loyal to the Empire, then they are the enemy of the New Order, and that is final," Xur growled. "I cannot allow a single supporter of the Empire to be within these borders."

Yularen still didn't just follow through. He left the Empire for a reason. "But the women and children-,"

"Did I say slaughter everyone Admiral?! Of course don't kill the women and children!" Xur flashed his eyes back and forth as he realized what he was saying. Ahsoka said it herself; he tended to only listen to himself rather than others. Maybe it was time he stopped that.

He let out a long sigh. "We'll do this. Order General Raven to move into the city, and we'll try to intimidate them into submission. At that point, the people who still support the Empire will be shipped off this planet. The Imperials can have them, and I'll leave their executions to them. Shoot the supporters who resist their movement,"

Yularen was still hesitant, but he soon realized that there was no other choice, so he simply accepted it, leaving Xur alone.

The zabrak then turned back to face the window. He reflected back on what he had said. "Dispose of them" was the first answer he gave, and that shocked him as he looked back. His instinct was to murder them simply because they protested his intrusion.

It was no secret to him…he didn't feel at balance when it came to his light and dark sides. One was getting stronger every passing day that he felt rage towards the Empire and despised the existence of the Rebel Alliance. Yet, now he felt at peace, like this was his natural self. In the Clone Wars, he was his natural self when the light overpowered the dark immensely.

He felt like this was the way he was meant to be. Xur grabbed his single bladed lightsaber and ignited it…and saw crimson red.

The Jedi inside of him was gone…and he should stop acting like it wasn't.

* * *

The wind kept blowing, cold wind at that, lethally cold. Xur struggled to stay on his feet as he staggered back, arm held out in front. He was on some kind of snow planet, and it seemed as if he had been caught in a blizzard. He couldn't see anything, even behind his helmet, just white. Nonetheless, he pressed on, and he wanted nothing more than to find out where he was.

He kept moving, his armor beginning to become bitterly cold, and transfer to his own body. He began to shiver violently. _So cold_ , he thought.

" _Yes, it is,_ " a male voice sounded in his head. Suddenly, the blizzard disappeared from existence and he could now see where he was, except it didn't make sense. He was now in a building, and he was no longer remotely cold. It seemed like some kind of factory of sorts, but a large star map was projected behind him as he looked around. Laid out in front of him was a metal path, and as his eyes traced it, he saw a figure standing at the end. Xur couldn't activate his helmet on for some reason as he then began to approach the figure.

"Who are you, and why am I here?" he asked as he slowly approached the figure, which was still too dark to see.

The voice laughed a mechanical one, seemingly through a mask of some kind. Xur was still unsure who it was, and was certain it wasn't anyone familiar. The figure spoke. " _You are where your bloodline was born, Eon,_ " he said, Xur still slowly approached. " _Where my Empire fell, and my story came to an end._ "

The zabrak was still confused as to who was speaking to him, as no names came to him immediately. However, as he got closer, the shadow over the figure began to fade. The face was gray, with darker gray stripes atop his bald head. Yellow eyes then pierced the shadow, which confirmed that this man was a Sith. However, as he moved a bit closer he noticed something…and he ignited his lightsaber. Xur snarled. "I know who you are."

Xur's crimson red blade blazed brightly in between the two, showing the Sith's features. His mechanical laughter filled the room once again. " _What Jedi doesn't know who I am? I was the one who nearly destroyed the Republic and the Jedi!_ "

The zabrak didn't take any chances as he kept his lightsaber drawn. "Malak, Darth Malak. That's who you are," Xur then delved deep into his training at the Jedi Temple and back to his studies of previous Sith Lords. Malak was one of the biggest names he had researched. He shook his head. "But you're dead, killed by your own master, Darth Revan after he redeemed himself. We all know the story." Xur realized that it must be an illusion, and he deactivated his lightsaber, but still held it in one hand. Somehow he could sense that Malak was not here to fight him, but he had no idea how that was possible.

Malak nodded, his mask covering his mouth and lower face. " _Revan was too strong to be destroyed it seemed, even after his mind was shattered,_ " he then turned away from Xur, looking out the window above. " _He killed me here, at the Star Forge. There his legend went on, and little to their knowledge, it would take thousands of years for it to be reborn…continued._ "

Xur crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Malak didn't seem like the diabolical Sith Lord he had learned about. "You seem pretty fine with that."

Malak turned back to Xur and nodded. " _Ah, you forget. I was once a Jedi knight, the same as you once were. In death, I have come to realize the error of my ways, and come to admire Revan's legacy. I could not hate someone who had such power…such resilience._ "

The zabrak flashed his eyes back and forth, still confused beyond anything. "What do I have to do with this?"

The Sith Lord shook his head seemingly in disappointment. " _Eon…you disappoint me. I thought you would see the truth by now,_ " he then slowly approached Xur until they were inches away from each other's faces, and neither flinched as they stared into each other's eyes. " _You are the rebirth, forged in the dark and the light,_ " Xur's eyes then widened as he assumed what he would say next. " _You are the descendant of Revan himself, the master of the Light Side and the Dark Side._ "

* * *

 **Xur's Flagship, 5 BBY**

 **In Orbit of Christophsis**

Xur's eyes violently flashed open as his consciousness was back into the real world. He looked down at himself to see his legs were crossed in a meditative form, and realized that he was in his quarters…alone. The place was dark, and he must have kept it that way before he submitted to his meditation.

But how? He wasn't dreaming, yet it felt so real, as if it were a dream. Darth Malak was really there, talking to him. However, it still didn't make sense to him. Revan was human, and he was a zabrak. How could he possibly be of his blood?

The Jedi knew as well that Malak could have very well lied to him, and despite what he felt in his vision, he was still a Sith Lord. He was the Sith who nearly destroyed the Republic as it was, and if that was the case, he wouldn't be a Jedi today.

He then elected to forget about what he had just seen and focus on his current campaign. It was too important to lose focus now. He then stood up on both feet and cleared his head, focusing on what truly mattered. He then ignited his lightsaber, and noticed that it was still crimson, despite what his senses were telling him. He deactivated it.

Something was wrong with him. He couldn't control what side he was on anymore. Each passing day the Dark Side inside of him grew more powerful than the Light, and he realized it in his actions. It had to stop somehow.

He then figured it was simply the absence of Ahsoka at his side. As much as he hated to admit it, but it seemed dull without her company, and his goal held little meaning to him. Nonetheless, the Empire would still burn, and he wouldn't stop until he was successful, no matter who stood in his way.

* * *

 **Yavin IV, 4 BBY**

 **Rebel Alliance Secret Base**

Ahsoka Tano stood over a holotable, looking over the galaxy. She was looking mainly at the expanding borders of the New Order, still stretching from Shili to Kashyyyk. However, a patch of new borders were placed around Christophsis and Ryloth, as it slowly inched closer to Geonosis every passing day.

She knew exactly what he was planning, since that was his next move before she left 3 months ago. Her senses told her that Xur was fine, but she knew deep down that something terrible was happening to him. As the leader of the Rebel Alliance she had a duty to protect the people inside her borders, even if the New Order was the one threatening them.

But how could she do it? Would she be able to fight Xur in the end? She realized how difficult that would be, even if he was completely lost to the Dark Side. All she could do was hope that he wouldn't.

A presence was on the other side of the door, and they didn't have to knock for her to know they were there. "Come in," she greeted. The door then slid open to reveal a tall man, clad in tan clothing a smuggler would wear. His brown hair was slicked back into a small ponytail, and his blue eyes held the sight of confidence. Ahsoka smiled. "What is it Kanan?"

Kanan Jarrus was one of the few Jedi to survive Order 66, and was one of the first to meet Ahsoka when she had arrived. She named him her second in command early on. "I could sense the conflict in you from my quarters, is everything alright?" he asked.

The togruta was at first taken off guard from what he had to say, since she never expected her feelings to be so extreme that he could sense them. She sighed, since she knew she could be a bit more open with him than most. "It's nothing…just missing someone close, that's all."

She then tried to return to her work, but her expression wasn't hiding anything from Kanan. He wondered if he would dare to bring what he thought was up, up…and he figured that it couldn't hurt. "It's Xur…isn't it?"

Ahsoka's head fell to a droop quickly, and Kanan began to regret bringing it up. However, she was never one to be angered easily, and she simply swallowed hard and nodded slightly. Kanan knew who Xur was…the young, shining star of the Jedi Order, with the gift that no other possessed, even Anakin Skywalker. He was 15 then, and looked up to the Zabrak knight who seemed to just have everything he had ever wanted. Until of course, Order 66 came, and he wondered if Xur had even survived. However, as he figured, Xur came out and quickly began to take powerful, bold swings at the Empire with his early insurgency. Kanan even considered joining his ranks, but the formation of the Rebel Alliance seemed much more desirable after the New Order became a military state.

He shook his head. "Ahsoka, you made your choice, and he decided to take it the wrong way. You can't blame yourself for that."

The leader of the Rebel Alliance shook her head. "I know, but sometimes I wonder if the Empire would've fallen by now if I stayed. We had so much momentum even after the Fall of Iridonia," she then felt frustration set in. "Now I'm in the middle of a Cold War with the New Order, and we're on opposite sides. We have the same enemy, and yet we're fighting each other!" She then crossed her arms, trying to calm herself down. "Our soldiers are strong…but if the New Order seizes Geonosis, it's a war we won't win."

"Then we need to distract them," Kanan suggested.

Ahsoka looked at him like he was insane. "What?! Are you suggesting that _we_ initiate a war?!"

The brown-haired Jedi shook his head and raised his hand. "No! I'm just saying that we need to take their focus off of Geonosis!" he shook his head and crossed his arms. "We need to make a claim off of something…a planet that we have righteous ties to…like," he delved deep into his memories and thought about each system inside the New Order that came to his mind. He couldn't find any until he looked at Ahsoka. She was togrutan which originated from…

"Shili," he finally said. "We have a claim to Shili."

Ahsoka didn't have fond memories of her homeworld, especially since she was orphaned at a young age there. All that came with the planet was memories of pain. However, it was one of the first planets to defect from the Empire early on when Xur was still…Xur. She could remember what he said when it came into their borders: _This will be the pinnacle of our insurgency, Ahsoka. I can guarantee that it will never fall into Imperial hands again._ She wondered if that was still the case now that he was changing. That was before Iridonia was taken by Darth Vader…and almost certainly not being treated with utmost respect as of now.

However, it did make sense, and it could be chance for her to speak with him, and maybe strike some kind of treaty.

"Let's do it. Mobilize the fleet."

* * *

 **Wow, I know this is still a lot of exposition and I'm skipping over a lot of time. I apologize if it's a hard to follow, but it'll pace out soon, and the next chapter will be one single event. We'll see what happens next, and tell me what you think of this "Revan" idea! If you enjoyed, please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Crisis

**Chapter 3: The Shili Crisis**

 **Kamino, 4 BBY**

 **During the Shili Crisis**

Darth Vader's breathing was the only sound in the room where he stood. He could hear the rumbling of the wall panels as lightning cracked outside, and rain pounded on the roof. Kamino was in a constant and never-ending storm, which is what made it a perfect place for his operations to take place.

The room was quiet, very quiet. In front of Vader was a gravity pad, and above it floated the crippled body of Galen Marek. The body was still intact, however riddled with signs of decay, only held together with preservatives placed by Vader himself. It was such a disappointment for a strong apprentice to fall. He had so much promise, but he made the mistake of letting him put together a Rebel Alliance. Thus, he had to be destroyed, death on impact with the energy dispersion.

It was a shame the Emperor didn't go with him. Vader wanted nothing more than to destroy his master, and his best chance at that was lost. Of course, he had other targets on his mind other than his master. His list was long, but he definitely had some that were higher up than others. Xur Eon was the highest Jedi of all, but of course that meant he was the most challenging. Of all the Jedi he had slaughtered, Eon was the absolute strongest, and the Jedi made that clear with the force lightning he fired upon the Darth on Iridonia.

Iridonia was nearly a complete success until he arrived. The apprentice of Anakin Skywalker, who he would never claim to be his own, was fallen before him, beaten down. He knew he should have ended her life there, but he let his will to destroy the Emperor take over. He attempted to turn the togruta, knowing what an asset she would be if he was successful. The Darth was so close, as he felt her rage take over, her utter hopelessness at that very moment almost allowed her to let go of everything and join him…but it wasn't meant to be.

Eon was just too powerful. Vader looked down at his gloved hands, and he only saw insignificance. They were stronger than any man, yet they would never be as powerful as Eon. Kenobi took that away from him. He took his potential to be the most powerful Sith Lord in the galaxy away. The lava of Mustafar ripped his destiny from him. He envied Eon more than anyone. He was the only being in the universe who was a remote equal to the Emperor, and Vader would never reach that.

He hated him. He hated the New Order and the Rebellion with everything he had. He couldn't stand the sight of those who had more than him, and they had to die. Looking up to Galen's body, he saw a way to have all of that at his disposal. A medical droid then walked into the room.

"Lord Vader, should we commence the cloning process?" it asked him. The Dark Lord of the Sith didn't move to look at the droid.

"Yes, you may begin with the first experiment," he acknowledged. As the droid walked out, he could only think about the apprentice and what she was doing to him now. He was jealous of her, all that she had.

He would be sure that he would be the one to bring that to an end.

* * *

 **Xur's Flagship, 4 BBY**

 **Orbiting Christophsis**

 _Revan_. It was the name that kept circling in his head ever since he had his vision of Darth Malak, and it was driving him insane. He had much more important issues to attend to with the Empire trying its hardest to halt the New Order's terrifyingly quick advance through its territory. It was something that just had to wait.

He had the issue of the Alliance now, but they were yet to give him an excuse to put an end to their existence once and for all. Now, they were just a distraction for the Imperials to deal with. Xur had his sights set on Geonosis, and the unequal might of the dormant droid factories, just waiting to be reactivated.

Xur found himself back on the bridge of his flagship, overlooking the epic size of his fleet that he had assembled for the invasion of Geonosis. It took the last 5 years to finally complete, and without the help of General Raven and…Ahsoka…it wouldn't be here. He wished that she was there to see it herself. He wanted to share the moment with her as they did in the Clone Wars. But, she was gone, swiped from his life like she never belonged to him.

It didn't matter to him now. She made her choice. He could then sense Admiral Yularen approaching. "What is it Admiral?"

The commanding officer of his fleet was conflicted as what to tell the Supreme Commander. It seemed no matter how he would relay the information; Xur was going to be extremely upset about it. He took a deep breath. "Commander…I have just received word that our borders around Shili have been infringed upon."

Xur turned to face him, eager to hear more. "What?! By who?"

Yularen swallowed hard before he finished. "It's…it's the Rebel Alliance, sir,"

The zabrak slowly turned back towards the window, and stared out for a moment, his breathing becoming more obvious. Suddenly, he threw his fists down on the ledge, and the sound reverberated through the bridge. He violently turned around, waving his arms around as he gave orders. "I want this _entire_ fleet blockading Shili now!" he then stopped by his communications officer. "Alert the planet to have _all_ hypervelocity cannons online and ready to fire on my command!" He then turned back to Yularen. "If they enter the firing range of those cannons, we are at war with the Rebel Alliance!"

The Admiral wondered if he should even dare to question him. "Are you sure they want to fight? Maybe they're just there for negotiations!" he suggested.

Xur shook his head. "Then they'll stop outside of our cannons! I want you to inform them personally, that if they dare get close to Shili, then it is an act of war!" The Zabrak then stormed out of the bridge, his fleet slowly mobilizing for the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

 _ **Salvation**_ **, 4 BBY**

 **Rebel Alliance Fleet en route to Shili**

Ahsoka stood, looking into the blue void that was hyperspace, contemplating what was about to happen. It seemed right, but at the same time, she felt like she was violating everything she stood for. Xur was the enemy, well, not yet at least. That simple idea was very difficult for her to accept.

How far has he fallen? That was the burning question. If he had lost his old self, then there would be no hope, and she would be forced to face him. Ahsoka wasn't ready to do that yet. She still believed that Xur was still in control of himself, and they would be able to come to some sort of agreement.

"Ahsoka," she heard Kanan from behind. The togruta couldn't contain her worried expression as she turned to face him. He was holding a communicator in his hand, and she couldn't read his expression for any clue as to what he had to say. "It's for you." He said.

That definitely caught her off guard. "For me?" she repeated, and he nodded, holding it out for her to take. She took it from him hesitantly and held it out in front of her. She secretly hoped it wasn't Xur, or Vader, or anyone she would have to fight with at this point. She wasn't in the mood for verbal conflict.

She activated the hologram, and someone else was projected. It was Admiral Yularen, the Admiral she served with many times during the Clone Wars. Age had definitely taken a hold over him, but his confident stance still remained. "This is Admiral Yularen of the New Order; you are Ahsoka Tano, correct?"

The togruta flashed her eyes to the left before she responded; shocked that he didn't recognize her. "Yes, this is her."

The admiral smiled when she confirmed. "Ah, so it is you after all. I wasn't sure since you've grown so much since the Clone Wars all those years ago."

Ahsoka was confused at this point. It didn't make sense for him to just contact her to say hello, especially when the tensions between the two factions were so high. "Yes, that's me. However, may I ask why you contacted me?" Kanan looked down at the communicator and then back up to her, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged once their eyes met.

It was then that Yularen's mood obviously tumbled down, and she regretted asking him. He looked down, swallowed hard, and then looked back up. "I'm just here to inform you that…if you enter the range of the hypervelocity cannons on Shili…then you will have declared war against the New Order."

Ahsoka couldn't believe it. Yes, they were infringing on their territory. Yes, they were intentionally trying to grab Xur's attention, but war? Xur was mad if he truly intended to declare war against the Rebel Alliance, who was also fighting against the Empire.

It just didn't make sense. Xur was always the one who was reasonable, at least most of the time. But this, this wasn't him. Ahsoka looked at Kanan, who had his hand over his eyes, knowing that what was happening was not his intention. She then finally moved her eyes back to the hologram of Yularen.

"Is there anything we can do to avoid war?" she asked.

Yularen thought for a long time, and then shook his head, sighing. "The best move seems to be a diplomatic approach. I strongly advise against approaching Shili. The last thing _I_ want is a war…and I believe that Xur doesn't want one either, but it's hard to tell."

Ahsoka's eyes almost shut themselves as she fought back emotions welling up inside of her. "How is he?" she asked.

Yularen sighed and hung his head low. "He's…troubled, that's for sure. I can tell he doesn't really know what to do. His overzealous approach towards the Empire really outweighs his judgement…which is why this is happening," he then paused, and looked up at Ahsoka. "I know he has trouble sleeping too."

The togruta then knew what she had to do. She had to speak with him, face-to-face. "Alright admiral, we'll go for a diplomatic approach. Let's meet in a shuttle just beyond the range of the hypervelocity cannons."

That was the best news Yularen seemed to have heard all day. "Sounds great Ahsoka, I hope this works out in the end." The communication then cut out. Ahsoka looked up to Kanan, vying for his opinion, which he figured the implication.

"I don't know about this Ahsoka, I don't think Xur can be trusted," he suggested, which was his natural impulse since Order 66 was issued. His trust for others was definitely seldom given. "The Dark Side is too powerful in him."

Ahsoka sighed. "What choice do we have? We can't afford a war. We just aren't ready. While we fight each other, the Empire will destroy us both. This is our only chance."

* * *

 **Shuttle Orbiting Shili, 4 BBY**

 **New Order/Rebel Alliance Peace Talks**

Ahsoka stood, waiting for what seemed like hours, but in reality were only minutes. Behind her were two Rebel Soldiers, on guard in case her life was threatened for any reason. The shuttle was small, but it was large enough to seat a meeting of any kind. The table in front of her was the only thing standing in the way of the opposite door, which she was just waiting to see it open, and Xur walk out slowly.

She wondered what he would look like, if he had changed at all. She doubted that his appearance would've changed, despite the recent events. It would be his personality that would be different, almost absolutely.

It seemed that her wait would come to an end now, as the door slid open. Out came two guards holding blasters, clad in grey armor with an orange symbol stamped in the center of the chest plate. They then stepped aside to reveal Xur himself.

She was right, his appearance hadn't changed at all, but his eyes weren't blue. They were a mixture of yellow and blue, almost unsure of what side they adopted. She didn't break her stare, and neither did he. The door then shut behind him, and they both stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. A lethal silence filled the room, and the tension was immense.

Xur shook his head. "You wanted to see me? Here I am," he growled, almost daring her to reply. Ahsoka wasn't intimidated, she rarely was.

But she didn't know what to say to him. Words escaped her at what seemed like the biggest moment of her life. She only could think of the burning question in her mind. "What is wrong with you?" she asked.

Xur's muscles tensed as he seemingly tried to contain his anger. "Really? Are you really going to ask what's wrong with _me_? I ask myself that question every day!" he tried his best not to lash out, as his temper was on the breaking point. "Have you ever asked yourself that question? Has it ever crossed your mind?!" She still remained silent, and Xur was beginning to feel his anger slowly turn into despair. "I spend every waking moment asking myself if I'm doing the right thing, and nothing ever seems right anymore!"

He then placed both hands on the table and he leaned forward, unable to look at Ahsoka anymore. She had no idea what to tell him. But, as she thought about it, maybe he was right. Xur probably wasn't the issue here; it was natural for anyone to be lost after losing all they had ever known. The Jedi, his master, his home, his friends, and most of all…her, they all were taken from him in such a short time. She would've done the same thing.

"That's why I started to act rash. I stopped thinking, and embraced the natural feeling that had replaced the old one. The Light seemed cold and harsh, while the Dark was warm and most of all…natural. The Dark Side felt right, and that's when I knew I was losing it. That's when I knew that I would never be the same," he then looked up to her. "I ordered the death of Imperial supporters, without a fair trial, without their say on the matter, without the one thing I thought I stood for," Xur then stood up straight, and Ahsoka looked at him almost with sympathetic eyes. "I stood for democracy, the Republic," he could barely keep himself together. "And I lost that. I lost that when I lost you."

Ahsoka almost could feel her legs buckle from under her. She knew Xur wasn't lost, or even remotely against her. He was fighting himself. The conflict within him was greater than any Jedi would ever go through. Inside of him brewed a civil war between the dark and light, battling for supremacy, and his ability to control them was irrelevant.

It was clear…she was his catalyst, his balance. When he was with her, he was at complete balance. Now, without her help, he was hopeless against himself, and his instinct took over. She knew what she had to do. "Xur, I was hoping that we could reach some sort of agreement, one where we could work in tandem, the Alliance and the New Order. Together we will destroy the Empire and rebuild the Republic as it was meant to be."

Xur sighed. He had finally been able to release his conflict, and he felt much more sense inside of him. He knew that he had to set his pride aside and make the best decision for the future of the galaxy. He nodded. "I agree. We have a common enemy in the Empire, which means we unite as one to destroy it once and for all."

Ahsoka's relief rushed over her, as they had finally avoided a conflict that she was not prepared for. However, she noticed Xur send his guards away, and they filed out without him. "We need to speak in private however."

She was hesitant, but she could sense the resolve in Xur. She agreed. "Leave us, there is no need anymore." The soldiers nodded and then exited the room without question.

The zabrak then crossed his arms. "I've been having visions…dreams…or something I can't really describe."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. "Of what?"

Xur shook his head. "I can't really explain them, but they feel so…real. I've been seeing images if Darth Malak, claiming that I'm the descendant of Revan himself."

Ahsoka was confused. Why would a Sith Lord visit a Jedi in his dreams? "Isn't Darth Malak the one who led the Sith against the Republic almost 4000 years ago? How can you trust him?" she asked.

Xur shook his head. "I don't know, but he seems to be telling the truth, despite what I believe. However, I did do some research on Revan with the information I had, and it makes sense. He is the only Jedi to have been Sith and Jedi, and understood both. I am the only one who can control both at the same time. How a human eventually led to a zabrak, I don't know, but I believe I will find out."

Ahsoka shook her head. "What do you plan to do?"

Xur looked up to her. "I need to spend some time away from my New Order. I will place General Raven in charge, but you will have joint control in case anything happens."

She stopped him. "Wait, you're leaving?!"

"I have to Ahsoka! It is the only way for me to know the truth. Malak has told me that I must travel to Korriban to discover my destiny. Only then will I have complete control of my power!" Xur explained.

Ahsoka shook her head, feeling like the same thing was happening to them once again. However, she knew that Xur had to do this. If it meant this much to him, and his destiny lied on Korriban, then it must happen. It was his duty. She nodded. "Just do your best _not_ to come back as Darth Xur, can you at least promise me that?"

Xur couldn't keep a smile from occupying his face. "I can definitely try."

* * *

 **So there's the end of the exposition, and the real story begins! I will try to pan between Xur's journey and Ahsoka's time as I introduce more characters. I hope it makes sense to you at least! If you enjoyed please follow/fav, and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Destiny

**Chapter 4: Destiny**

 **Vader's Flagship, 4 BBY**

 **In the wake of the Shili Crisis**

Vader's slow pace through the bridge had every officer on edge it seemed, each working just a bit faster than a second before. His lone presence inspired hard work, especially when the price for failure was so high. Although, Vader was not here to push along the workforce; he was here because the Emperor himself ordered his presence. Each commander addressed him with "Lord Vader" as he passed, but he paid no attention. He would be foolish to keep the Emperor waiting.

Once he finally cleared the main bridge, he came to the comm table, where each and every officer exited with haste, not wanting to displease him. Once it was clear, he used the force to shut all doors or windows, isolating him from the rest of the ship. The dark lord fell to one knee as the blue hologram of Palpatine's gnarled and deformed face appeared.

"Master," he addressed. It was almost established among their conversations that if the Emperor did not speak quickly, then Vader would be the first to speak.

"Lord Vader," he replied in a slow and evil tone. "I've felt a great disturbance in the force, and have foreseen the rise of an old enemy."

Vader searched through the force, and attempted to locate this disturbance that his master spoke of, and came up with something very familiar. "Eon," he answered in his robotic tone.

"Yes…Master Eon is now beginning to tap into his full potential, and if he succeeds, it will be the end for us all," he informed him.

The dark lord smiled behind his helmet. At least now he knew who the Emperor feared, and would have a lead as to how to defeat him. But deep down he knew that Eon would only lead to his own death…if their previous duel had any indication. He would need to refrain from his true goal for now if he was to survive their next encounter.

"However, I have discovered a way in which to counter our greatest enemy," the Emperor's repulsive voice returned.

Vader's helmet looked up to his master. "How?"

Palpatine smiled, and Vader could barely stand the sight of it. "The apprentice of Anakin Skywalker must be seduced to the dark side if we are to counter his immense power. He will be powerless against her," he chuckled at the end.

The darth never really thought of using the apprentice for that specific reason besides his own interest, but if Eon was becoming even more powerful than even the Emperor, then it must happen. They would kill Eon, and then the Emperor, becoming the true lords of the Sith. There he would rule. He would call the shots, and he would be the most powerful being in the galaxy.

With that, he bowed his head once more. "It will be done my master."

* * *

 **Korriban, 4 BBY**

 **1 Week after the Shili Crisis**

Xur's Starfighter thundered out of hyperspace, the hyperspace ring giving a mechanical _wurr_ as it powered down. He sighed as he came to a familiar sight; the wasteland that was Korriban. It was the ancient homeworld of the original Sith species, and if his original studies were correct, it was mostly uninhabited by now. That was good, since he would rather not be mobbed by Sith followers upon landing.

He was hoping whatever Malak had in store for him would be quick, because he had an Empire to destroy. It's not that he didn't believe General Raven could hold his insurgency together; it was just the fact that _he_ wouldn't be there to defend what he had created. He specifically gave Raven orders to attack Geonosis if he was gone for more than two weeks, since the Empire would discover their plot if they didn't attack eventually.

He decided not to worry about it, mainly since there was nothing he could do to fix it right now. What was done is done. He pressed the release button on his ship's dashboard, detaching the hyperspace ring from his ship, there to orbit uninhabited space. The ship's engine then slowly flared to life, and he found himself approaching the planet. He was very careful, since he did not want to crash his only way off of this planet.

He didn't feel it at first, but as he entered the planet's atmosphere, he felt the presence of the dark side grow exponentially. Light did not exist on this planet, as it was extinguished thousands of years ago.

The nose of his ship turned orange as he approached the surface faster and faster. He tried to peer through the cloud cover, but could not see through the thick haze. Suddenly, his ship turned offline, and that sent alarms blaring through his mind. He would not die on this planet, alone and afraid. He tried every button he could, but the ship would not reactivate. His ship was taking a free-fall towards the surface.

Then, just as quickly as it had vanished, the power to his ship returned, and it stabilized almost for him. The zabrak let out a sigh of relief and then grabbed the controls, trying to get the ship to progress. But the ship didn't move, in fact, the ship was flying by itself.

" _Welcome_ ," he heard an all-too-familiar voice.

Xur rolled his eyes. "Hello Malak," he greeted. "I see you've possessed my ship without my consent."

The robotic voice returned. " _Would you rather wander aimlessly around Korriban, only to eventually run out of fuel and crash on this deserted wasteland_?" he asked.

Xur shook his head and removed his hands from the controls. "Take me where I need to go then," he agreed. He was then returned to silence as the controls moved on their own. He wondered where exactly he was going, since he had only visited the planet once during the Clone Wars, and that didn't go the greatest at all.

It soon made sense as Malak seemingly flew his ship to the Valley of the Dark Lords. He remembered that it was once the plot of a great Sith Academy, but that was all the Jedi would tell him. In fact, the Jedi didn't tell him much about the Sith. He knew the Jedi Council of old tended to keep information about the Sith from them, especially the story surrounding Darth Revan. What happened to the Sith lord was wiped from archive memory it seemed. However, he assumed that Malak would be happy to tell him _all_ about it.

His ship slowly came to a soft landing, and it powered down. In front of him was the ancient Sith Academy, towering above at the edge of the short chasm. The cockpit window then opened up on its own, allowing the air to seep into his nostrils. He quickly activated his helmet, and it covered his face so he could breathe the filtered-out air his suit provided rather than the dust-filled and old air around him.

" _It's about time you decided to come here_ ," Malak's voice sounded gain, but this time he saw the dark lord in front of him. His gray skin and muscular frame were his obvious features, aside from the plate he wore over his jaw…or where his jaw was supposed to be. The Sith was clad in red form-fitting armor above his waist, and a black bottom half of a robe. He was slightly taller than Xur, but not too much.

The zabrak shook his head. "You think I would just trust a Sith Lord before I gave the idea some thought?" Malak didn't really take notice to his question, as he stood waiting for Xur to come to his side.

" _Come now, we must begin if you are to achieve your destiny, and gain true mastery over the light and the dark_ ," he said in his robotic voice and then set off towards the academy. Xur then quickened his pace to catch up, but did not break into a run.

"Why don't you tell me a bit about this place…and Revan while you're at it," he asked, trying to suck in as much information on the topic as he could.

The Sith academy was still a good ways away, and a path outlined with statues of Sith warriors towered above them. Malak then began to speak. " _This is Korriban, the ancient homeworld of the Sith, and once was pinnacle of the belief in the Sith creed. It was once teeming with Sith warriors, but 1,000 years ago the Sith had completely killed each other off, and thus Darth Bane enacted the Rule of Two._ "

"There are always two, a master and an apprentice," Xur interpreted for him. That was textbook knowledge for him. Every Jedi knew the Rule of Two, since it was essential to understanding the Sith's motives.

Malak continued. " _As for Revan, he was once a great Jedi knight and my master during the Mandalorian Wars. He pushed back the Mandalore threat and killed their leader, Mandalore the Ultimate. Once the threat was adverted, we suddenly felt compelled to travel to the Unknown Regions, where we soon discovered that we were drawn there by the Sith Emperor, Darth Vitiate. He brainwashed us and turned us to the Dark Side, where we then set off to find the Star Forge and lead and attack on the Republic. Our forces were unbeatable against the Republic, and we pushed the ancient order back very violently. Revan and I were the most powerful beings in the galaxy then_ ,"

Xur then realized what the next part of the story was. "And then in true Sith fashion, you betrayed your master."

The dark lord chuckled. " _Of course I did. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to take Revan's place as the Sith Master. As soon as his ship was boarded by the Jedi strike team, I fired on that ship, and I seemingly had killed Revan then and there._ " Malak paused, causing Xur to look up to him, wanting more. " _But the Jedi saved him. The Jedi took him in and brainwashed him with a new identity, turning him back to the Jedi he once was. Eventually we crossed paths once again, and I couldn't believe that he was actually still alive. It proved to eventually be my downfall, as he faced me at the Star Forge, and killed me there._ "

Xur smirked from behind his helmet. "You always need to make sure that a Jedi is dead before you leave him alone I guess,"

Malak shook his head. " _Revan was no Jedi, even after he was redeemed. He knew deep down that you couldn't become powerful by choosing a side. You had to embrace both sides and control them at will. This is what the Revanites believed in. To him, the Jedi and the Sith were irrelevant. He attempted to kill the Sith Emperor, but the Jedi and the Sith were too fearful of his radical ideas and banded against him. He died still believing in that ideal, but no one was strong enough to follow him._ "

The zabrak nodded. "I'm guessing this is where I come in," he asked.

" _You're definitely as smart as Revan was that I am sure of. However, your power and mastery of the force is yet to be seen._ " Malak checked his ego. Xur rolled his eyes.

"I doubt you came to me in my dreams out of blind faith Malak. You knew I had something, and was meant to discover the full extent of my power. So don't act like you don't think I have what it takes," Xur assured him.

Malak chuckled. " _Then let's begin shall we_?" Malak and Xur then ascended the steps that lead into the ancient Sith Academy.

* * *

 _ **Salvation**_ **, 4 BBY**

 **In Orbit over Rodia, 1 Week after Xur's Departure**

Ahsoka sat in the hangar bay of the Rebel Alliance's largest ship, watching cargo ships and fighters exit and enter like clockwork. The efficiency of their loading and unloading was definitely one that the Republic had in its glory days, and it was amazing to see it recreated with what little they had. She knew they still had a lot of work to do before they toppled the Empire, especially when Xur went off to Korriban. The New Order was no in joint control with the clone General Raven, and herself. To make things easier, Raven had agreed to combine any free Alliance territory with the New Order, thus merging the two together. The other planets loyal to the Alliance such as Hoth and Alderaan agreed to secretly support the New Order despite being controlled by the Empire.

The togruta had no idea what Xur was going through on Korriban, but she just hoped that he would be back soon, because his leadership in battle was unparalleled. Despite what Xur told her time and time again, she still admired his ability to take his troops into battle.

One ship in particular was landed right in front of her, going by the name of the _Ghost_. It held one of the most daring Alliance crews she had at her disposal, and she had gone along with them a few times herself. Their crew was led by Kanan Jarrus and his wife, Hera Syndulla, and they rarely failed to complete a mission. Along with them were a Jedi-to-be Ezra, with the Mandalorian Sabine and of course, Zeb and Chopper. They seemed like a band of misfits at first, but she soon learned of their great potential with their actions on Lothal and other Imperial systems, especially when they eventually ran into…Vader.

She still didn't believe it, but her former master was still alive and terrorized the galaxy with the Galactic Empire. She swore that she watched him die on Mustafar, but it turned out the Empire moved fast enough to save him. Secretly she wished that Obi-Wan aimed for his head rather than his limbs when he cut him down to assure his death, but he couldn't have then, not when he believed that Anakin was still alive inside of Vader. It was on Iridonia that she learned of the truth. His attempt to turn her nearly worked, especially when she felt helpless, and simply wanted a purpose in life. Vader almost gave her that purpose, but Xur saved her before she gave in. He always knew the best time to swoop in.

"Commander Tano," she heard from behind. During the Clone Wars, it would've been difficult for her to know who was speaking to her, but right now, it was easy to pick out the voice of Captain Rex. She rose to her feet and looked back to Rex with a smile.

"What is it Rex?" she asked. Even after 15 some-odd years, Rex still looked exactly the same as he did. The Clone anti-aging medication was working on him very effectively. His armor still remained, despite a few more scratches and dents that could no longer be repaired.

The clone of Jango Fett nodded. "We have a report from Takobo, claiming that children with force sensitivity are being targeted by Imperial inquisitors. The children are being stripped from their families, but we have a chance to intercept this one, should we proceed?"

Ahsoka's smile disappeared when he relayed the information to her. She knew deep down that they had to do something about it, but she didn't want to send Xur's fleet to one planet deep in Imperial territory. It was specifically ordered to be situated close to Geonosis for the invasion, and she didn't want to infringe on his plan.

Then, she realized as soon as she took a look at the _Ghost_ that they could pursue the kidnappers without sending the entire fleet. That way, they could still do the right thing in the end. She looked back up to Rex. "Actually, I want you to stay here. I'll go along with Kanan and the others instead."

Rex narrowed his eyes. "Sir, are you sure? You wouldn't have any backup, and if you're captured, it will take some serious invasion to break you out."

Ahsoka shook her head and placed her hand on Rex's shoulder. "Now Rex, I thought we agreed that it's more fun when the odds are against you?"

Rex looked around, confused. "Yes…sir, alright then. I'll inform the fleet."

* * *

 **Let's just say right now I've got a couple of scenarios I'm juggling around. I have a pretty good idea how it will go, but it's still up in the air. Nonetheless I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Choice

**Chapter 5: Choice**

 **Korriban, 4 BBY**

 **Inside the Ancient Sith Academy**

Xur batted away a red blade aimed for his head with his own and used an acrobatic backflip to avoid the next attempt. His opponent was definitely hell-bent on cutting him down, but Xur was much more skilled than his opponent realized. He could barely figure out who exactly he was fighting, since their black robe did a great job at concealing their features in the darkened chamber.

Nonetheless, Xur's saber danced around him, deflecting each attack the Sith sent after him. However, the strength of his opponent kept him backing up, and he eventually smacked into Darth Malak, who was dueling his own Sith Lord.

Xur grunted. "Scouting report?!" he shouted over the clashing lightsabers to Malak, who was seemingly trying to overwhelm his opponent.

The Sith grunted. " _Darth Nihilus. While Revan was captured by Darth Nyriss, he attempted to wipe out the Jedi Order along with two other dark lords, but was defeated by the Jedi known as the Exile_."

Xur growled as he kept parrying attacks. "Well…he certainly…is a nasty one!" Nihilus's strength was impressive, and it kept Xur on his heels as he had to react quickly to avoid being caught by an attack. The sith lord muttered sounds that he couldn't understand, and he didn't try to, since all he cared about was getting past him.

It was when Xur let his guard down for just a second that he was sent backwards, sliding against the ground. He looked up to find Nihilus going for the killing blow, and fired force lightning back at him. This caught the Sith Lord off guard, and he took the full brunt of the attack. He shrieked in pain until Xur launched him away with a force push and he crashed into the wall a static heap. Nihilus's body then disintegrated into nothing, his spirit floating away.

" _Good play_ ," Malak complimented, and held his hand out to help him up. Xur looked over to see that his opponent disappear out of sight as well.

He took his hand and Malak lifted him up. "Thanks," he replied.

Malak chuckled. " _Don't relax. We're not finished yet_ ," he warned, causing Xur to nod. At this point, he expected as much from this place. Malak then began to walk down the dark path that seemingly led to another chamber, and Xur didn't know what else to do but follow.

The longer he stayed here, the more he wondered how many Sith Lords still existed across the Academy. Of course they were all spirits, but it still didn't feel right to have to watch your back every couple of seconds to check for some assassin tailing you.

His lightsabers had no chance of emanating an orange hue here. Xur could barely call the light inside of him, a problem he hoped he could fix by the time he was done here. The Dark Side's power was helping him win his battles with more ease, although he could tell these lords were shells of their former selves. Death had stripped them of most of their power, but they still felt just as real as anyone in the real world.

Xur also didn't feel very well either. The overwhelming Dark Side energy was seemingly trying to extinguish all light inside of him, which he assumed was the reason why the Jedi barely ever visited this place. The fact that he led the invasion made sense now. Mace Windu never touched the surface of the planet, and now that all made sense to him. He was their best bet to take the surface.

It was then that Xur realized how the Jedi used him. He was a tool of the Council to take Sith worlds, or worlds a Jedi would never dream of setting foot on. He remembered all of them; Korriban, Dromund Kaas, the Malachor Sector, even Taris.

And that only made him wonder even more. It was a strange coincidence that he was sent on missions to worlds Revan was associated with. But he had thought that the Jedi erased everything that had to do with Darth Revan, and kept only the parts that pleased the Council at the time. That didn't make sense, and the only logical idea Xur could bring up was that they knew about his connection to Revan, almost as Anakin was the Chosen One. It was ironic how that approach turned out for them in the end.

Not telling him was a fatal mistake. If Xur was able to unlock his true potential during the Clone Wars, he could've easily killed the Emperor during his duel. He could've been the true Chosen One, and he could've saved his master from Vader. All they had to do was tell him about his future, and they wouldn't be stuck in a war against an Empire that could've been easily prevented.

But the Council was terrified, Xur figured, that he would repeat Revan's past and return a Sith Lord more powerful than any before him. They feared that Xur would be out of their control.

The Council may have just been as vile as the Empire. They didn't possess the same ruthless tactics, but they were no different in the regard to the control of their subjects. As soon as the Order found something of use to them, they took it in and made it theirs, offering shelter and teachings of the Jedi. However, in the shadows they were recruiting powerful beings to serve under them and root out the Sith. All Jedi were pawns of the Council.

Now Xur was sure of it. This was meant to happen and regardless if he emerged a Jedi, Sith, or something else, it didn't matter. The Order knew this, but they were too fearful to tell him about his destiny.

" _We're here, for your next trial_ ," Malak's voice broke his revelation. Xur then turned his attention directly in front of him to get a glimpse at what exactly was waiting for him. However, there was nothing in front of him.

"But there's nothing here, just an old training arena," he noticed. Then, when Malak began to laugh, Xur's ease fell to the lowest it had been. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to be easy. Malak then walked to the center of the old and deteriorated arena and turned to face him. He grasped his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it.

Malak then narrowed his eyes with menacing intention. " _That's because your next opponent will be me_!"

Xur was shocked at first, but as he thought about it, it made sense. Malak was Revan's ultimate enemy during his restoration, and in order for Xur to prove himself, he would have to beat Malak face-to-face.

He then drew his single bladed lightsaber and ignited it, giving off a deep crimson hue. "If it must be, then so be it," Xur then launched himself towards Malak, ready to achieve his destiny.

* * *

 **Takobo, 4 BBY**

 **Alliance Mission**

Ahsoka's lightsabers flashed around her as she deflected an incoming barrage of a spinning lightsaber. The mechanical gimmick to her opponent's saber was mostly new for her, since she had not faced an imperial inquisitor before, especially two at the same time. Her opponent was clad in black and gray armor and about her height. However, she couldn't quite figure out what race she was exactly, due to her corruption to the Dark Side.

All she knew her as was an inquisitor, so she decided to stick with it. It didn't really matter to her, since she knew what had to be done. With Kanan, Ezra and Zeb all beaten down by the two inquisitors, she was left with no choice but to intervene. She hesitated slightly when she still wanted to conceal her whereabouts from Vader, but she realized that he would find her eventually in time. She could only hope that Xur would return before that time. Ahsoka believed that she was skilled enough to duel Vader, but she couldn't be sure.

They were so close, but just weren't quick enough to get the younglings out before the inquisitors tracked them down. However, she knew they would be safe with Kanan and Ezra as they made their way for the _Ghost_ to make their escape.

Ahsoka's analysis of her foe was quite simple. One was male, much larger than the female and herself, so she focused on engaging the female and keeping the male out of the fight with well-placed force pushes and acrobatic moves. She even used one of Xur's techniques he had taught her, and that was to defend most of the time and respond with devastating attacks, hit or miss. In the Clone Wars, she preferred a much more offensive approach, using acrobatics to dodge and respond with quick attacks. While she still retained her acrobatic skills, she was no longer smaller than most of her opponents, which gave her the extra needed weight and strength to defend heavy attack barrages.

However, the inquisitor's unorthodox weapon was making it difficult for her to land hits; the spinning blade was very difficult to get past. To her luck, her many duels with Xur during the Clone Wars gave her extra experience for this kind of weapon, because of his spinning dual-blade technique. The trick was to lure the user into an attack, dodge and quickly retaliate before they had time to reinstate the spinning blade.

She tried this time and time again, but the mechanism made her blade spin back up quicker than she had ever seen before. All she could really do was watch and wait. "I know why you want the children!" she shouted, trying to get the female to draw her attention from the duel. It seemed to have worked ever so slightly, as her overconfidence began to take over, making her more aggressive.

"Well, who doesn't want to be a mother?!" she shouted and jabbed at Ahsoka, which she easily batted away. Realizing the created chance, Ahsoka swung for her head, but the spinning blade saved the inquisitor just in time. As the two sabers locked, she traced her eyes behind her and sensed the approach of the second inquisitor. He was barreling towards her with rage and great might, but she noticed little to no control.

Ahsoka responded by using her saber to shove the female back a few feet to create space for her response. She dodged the male's attack with ease and then used his momentum to guide him into the nearest pillar, which he struck head-first and collapsed.

Now with only one opponent, Ahsoka went on the offensive and used a flurry of lightsaber slashes to keep the inquisitor reeling back and on the defensive. She could tell immediately that the female was not used to being on the defensive, so she kept it up until she was eventually able to use a force push to send her back into a nearby pillar, knocking her lightsaber from her hand.

The togruta wasted no time placing one saber near her fallen adversary. "You are beat!" she proclaimed. Ahsoka expected the inquisitor to resist, but when she didn't attempt to retaliate, she didn't know what to expect. However, amiss her victory and the sense that Kanan and the others had escaped…she felt something else.

 _The Cold_.

His respirator was unmistakable, and the overwhelming sense of the Dark Side couldn't deny the fact that this may be a fight she couldn't win. She looked past the pillar and noticed the black figure she had faced on Iridonia. It was the Dark Lord himself, Vader.

Suddenly, imperial trucks rolled up to surround her, and stormtroopers flooded out, holding out their weapons. Vader began to walk towards her, and she did not deactivate her lightsabers. She simply walked away from the inquisitor to face the Sith Lord. They both stared at each other in silence.

"You are coming with me, _Jedi_ ," Vader spat, and she noticed the inquisitors taking his side now. She realized that this was a fight she could not win. She was vastly outnumbered, and she could not duel the three at once. Her only hope then flew overhead, low and slow. She knew what that meant. Ahsoka broke for the nearest ledge to make her jump, but she soon found herself flying through the air and smacking in the nearest wall, hard at that.

Among all of the blurred vision she was under, she saw the trucks fire on the _Ghost_ , and it had no choice but to leave her behind. She realized that they would die if they stayed, so she accepted that, and prepared to face Vader again. She slowly looked up, still groggy from the hit, and noticed Vader standing over her.

"Pitiful," he growled. "For you to align yourself with such insignificance," Ahsoka's vision finally cleared, but she didn't dare raise her blade. She had already lost by now.

The togruta glared at the Dark Lord. "Look at yourself. Those inquisitors of yours didn't pose much of a challenge at all."

She couldn't tell how Vader felt about her response due to his masked face, but she hoped he felt utterly insulted. When he didn't respond, Ahsoka decided to speak up. "You know when Obi-Wan cut your limbs free, he should've aimed for your head!" she replied venomously.

Vader was not one to chuckle, and he still didn't, but what was brewing in front of him gave him joy. "I will give you one opportunity now to give yourself to the Dark Side, and we will rule the galaxy as master and apprentice just as we did before. If not, you will come with me, where your safety is not guaranteed, and you _will_ tell me where Xur Eon has gone."

Ahsoka chuckled. "Xur is _far_ away from your grasp, and he is becoming more powerful than you could ever hope to be every day."

Vader then reached out his hand, and Ahsoka's neck was brought straight to it with the Force. She gasped for air, but still spoke. "He…will…destroy you!"

The Sith Lord tightened his grip. "We shall see."

* * *

 **Korriban, 4 BBY**

 **Old Training Arena**

Crimson clashed at the center of the arena, and two combatants were locked. The sound of their lightsabers filled the quiet room, and each couldn't be more determined to achieve victory. Darth Malak and Xur Eon engaged in a battle that could very well determine the future of the galaxy itself.

Xur immediately realized that Malak was a very aggressive duelist, and looked to overwhelm him at the start. Initially, it was working, and Xur had to keep backing up to avoid being slashed across the chest by one of his powerful attacks. Eventully, Malak landed a kick that sent Xur tumbling down.

Looking up, Xur spun out of the way of a stab towards the floor that would've ended his life right there. If he was looking for friendly mercy or any kind of respect, he wouldn't receive it from Malak. The zabrak realized this and began to retaliate, using a powerful force push to delay Malak's next strike just enough for him to get back on his feet.

Xur gave his lightsaber a spin with his wrist and prepared for Malak's next attack. As he kept deflecting the oncoming attacks, he realized that he couldn't keep defending and expect to win any time soon. He dug into his different techniques that he had stored and searched for one that was great against this kind of attacker, because Malak was countering his own with ease. Then, he found one.

Malak swung across, trying to cut Xur in half it seemed, but this time Xur ducked under the attack. The power of the Sith's swing kept him moving, not expecting to not have Xur's blade to stop him. The zabrak then used this opportunity to land a hit on Malak's hip, and the sith staggered back in pain. He had to thank Ahsoka for that move.

The Dark Lord did not relent, and that was exactly what Xur expected him to do. Xur dodged the downward slash that was coming his way and landed a hit on Malak's left knee, which sent the Sith down on one knee. Xur had figured out the Dark Lord by now, and realized that his weakness was his defense entirely. He just needed a way to get the Sith's attack off balance.

This time however, Malak backed off and deactivated his lightsaber. "Clever, very clever," he complimented, but then responded with force lightning from both of his hands. Catching Xur off guard, he was sent flying back into the nearest wall, and landed on the ground a static heap. The zabrak grunted in pain. Malak laughed. "This is why the Jedi are weak. Their command of the force is nowhere near that of a Sith!"  
Xur rose to one knee and looked up. "I am no Jedi!" he shouted and responded with force lightning of his own, which Malak was able to deflect with his hand. The zabrak then rose to his feet. He used the force to draw his single bladed lightsaber and his dual-bladed one from his belt and ignited them. His crossed the crimson blades in front of his white helmet and then began to walk towards Malak.

The Dark Lord sent an electrical charge towards Xur, which he batted away with ease. Realizing how difficult it would be to stop Eon from reaching him, Malak ripped a pillar out of the ground with the force and send it barreling towards him. Xur used both ignited blades to cut the pillar in two harmless halves flying past him. In utter desperation, Malak ripped another pillar from the ground and laced it with lightning, and sent that flying towards Xur.

The zabrak broke into a run, cutting the pillar in two and then jumped into the air. The pillar turned lightning bomb exploded behind him, and out of the engulfing energy came Xur, flying through the air. He uttered a battle cry he had not used since the Clone Wars, holding one lightsaber in front of him as he barreled towards Malak.

Xur landed and engaged him with the Sith's own technique, relentlessly flurrying until the inevitable happened. Malak's lackluster defenses eventually came around to bite him, and Xur slashed his mid-section with both ignited sabers.

However, amiss Malak's collapse, he didn't sense regret, hatred, or jealousy from Malak, but resolve. Malak was relieved that he had found the right Jedi. The Dark Lord collapsed to the ground and floated away into nothing.

Xur heaved for breath, since his last move had taken most of his strength to achieve it. But, now he was alone in a quiet arena with nowhere else to go. He deactivated both lightsabers and only darkness existed in the old arena.

" _Very good_ ," he heard from behind, but this time it was not Malak. No, it was much more human than Malak. He turned around and saw a shimmering figure, and he knew exactly who it was.

"Revan," Xur concluded.

The ghost of Revan nodded. " _Yes Xur Eon, I am Revan. But you, you are meant to be much more than Xur Eon. You have shown me here today that you are meant to carry on my legacy. You must redeem the failures I had, and only then will you be able to defeat this Sidious that rules the galaxy_."

The zabrak crossed his arms, still amazed that a being of light could exist in a place so dark. Revan continued. " _Now, I believe it is time_."

Xur's body then began to emit a white glow, illuminating the entire arena. Xur felt strength seep into him, memories that weren't his, knowledge he never knew, but most of all, ideals that he was yet to consider. His lightsabers unclipped from his belt, but he couldn't tell what was happening to them. He was then suspended in the air, and he felt his armor shifting and changing, but he could not see anything. The only thing he felt was knowledge and raw power. Then, his helmet shifted, he felt a hood over his head.

Suddenly it all stopped and he landed on his knees, his face towards the ground as he panted. It was so much at once. He remembered things he knew he never had experienced himself. Names; Meetra, Bastila, Scourge, Malak, _Vitiate_. For some reason that he soon realized, the name Vitiate sent shockwaves through his mind. It then came to him, the Sith Emperor who tried to annihilate the entire galaxy. Revan's jailer and ultimate enemy, someone he held more hatred for than anyone else.

Xur then looked at his hands, gloved with gold armor on his back hands and forearms. His chest held a gold armor plate along with his waist. He saw the robe laid out around him, black, but powerful. He then felt his face, but the helmet was no longer there. Now there was a mask, and once he had a feel for it, he knew it was Revan's mask.

He rose to his feet, and he felt more powerful than he had ever before. He was no longer a Jedi…he was much, much more. The ghost of Revan placed both hands on Xur's shoulders. " _Go, my descendant. Rid the galaxy of evil for all time._ "

Revan then disappeared, but Xur still felt his presence, which he figured would always be there now that he had achieved his destiny. Xur then looked down and noticed two lightsabers lay out on the ground in front of him. Their design was new, but they still felt familiar to him when he held them in his hands.

Xur took each in one hand and spread his arms out. They ignited, one purple and one red. He felt the Force flowing through him like a storm of pure energy.

"I am Revan Reborn!" he shouted. "And before me, my enemies are nothing!"

* * *

 **That right there was probably the best chapter I have ever produced, and I am happy to say that the story will definitely pick up speed from here. I have to say that the reviews I've received are really amazing, and I can't wait to see your questions answered as the story goes on. As for the guest review (Chris), I am still debating on Xur vs. Vader in this story, but it definitely is a possibility! Like always, if you enjoyed please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Initiation

**Chapter 6: Initiation**

 **Korriban, 3 BBY**

 **After Xur's Journey**

Xur felt everything. It had happened so fast, so much at once. He remembered how little he knew about Revan before he began, but now he knew _everything_. His memories intertwined with Revan's, and merged together into his conscience, and he was still yet to discover it all.

He recalled Revan's days during the Mandalorian Wars, working with Malak and Meetra to bring an end to the war. He remembered Malachor, and the mass-shadow generator decimating Republic and Mandalorian forces alike, even where he hid Mandalore's Mask. It then came to his journey to the Unknown Regions, where he first met the Emperor, or Darth Vitiate. He remembered the pain of his thoughts no longer becoming his own, and his will shattered to oblivion. He remembered becoming a Sith.

It came to him, Revan's campaign with Malak against the Republic, his fall, Bastila's strike team and then nothing, just nothing. Then, becoming a Jedi once again, the Star Forge, killing Malak, and his feelings for Bastila came in like a wave, and Xur cut it off.

He needed to focus if he was going to make it off Korriban without going insane. After he earned his right to Revan's legacy, he found himself next to his ship, completely unharmed. However, as soon as he was dropped in, he felt that rush of mental overload, but he would prevail. He always did.

Xur hopped into the cockpit and sat down for a second. How long had he been gone? What had happened between the warring factions? Among all of the other questions that spun through his head, one still stood out the most: Was Ahsoka OK?

He had no way of telling until he returned to the New Order. With that thought, he activated his fighter and slowly took off, blasting into the atmosphere. However, as soon as he broke from the planet's grasp, his mind took off on its own again. He saw Revan once again with Meetra, but was accompanied by another, a Sith species.

 _Scourge_. That was his name. Xur remembered how he was the Emperor's Wrath, and without him, Vitiate may never have fallen.

 _They believed they could defeat him, and I believed them too. But my vision told me they would fail. I cut the Exile down and presented Revan to the Emperor as a gift._

Xur shook his head, seemingly trying to force the voice from his conscience. He knew that was Scourge, but at the same time, he didn't. It was too surreal, feeling like he had met all of these different people, but in reality he had never personally. He had to find a way to distinct Revan's memories from his own, and only then would he find peace. Perhaps he should try meditating, even though he personally found it useless and rarely ever did. Ahsoka always urged him to try, but he was too stubborn to open up.

He couldn't meditate, not now. He had to get back to the New Order and finish off the Empire once and for all. He didn't have time to drown in Revan's memories.

 _Dromund Kaas_.

Xur growled at the voice in his head once again. Frustrated, he plotted a course for the nearest system with a fleet controlled by the New Order. He didn't care where; he just had to be away from _here_.

His navigation computer came up with Geonosis, which to his joy, had been taken by the New Order in his absence. However, that meant he had been gone for 2 weeks at least, which could definitely warrant many different possible events happening in that time frame.

Nonetheless, he wanted to know what had happened, so he punched in the coordinates and made the jump for Geonosis.

* * *

 **Secret Imperial Facility, 3 BBY**

 **After Ahsoka's Capture**

The room was dark, it smelt of wet paint, and it was dead silent. Ahsoka had been there for days, weeks, maybe even hours, she couldn't tell. She hadn't received food or water since she had arrived, and he throat was dry as a rock. She lay, strapped to a metal plate, and looked upwards towards the corner of the cell.

She meditated most of the time to let the time pass and reached out into the galaxy, trying to latch on to something or someone of significance to her. She looked over the many people that could possibly fill that role, but the only ones who she could possibly reach were Kanan, Obi-Wan, Xur, and…Vader.

Ahsoka had no problem sensing Vader's presence, and she knew he was still in her area. But she didn't want to know where Vader was, she wanted to know what Xur was doing. Her bond with him was stronger than anyone else, which meant she could still feel his presence in the galaxy. But, he was shrouded in the cloud of the Dark Side, an area of the galaxy a Jedi couldn't breach telepathically without the right training. She had never learned how.

She was alone, without anyone to talk to or lay her issues onto. It was truly a terrible feeling. She began to realize what Xur had said to her orbiting Shili. The light was becoming cold and harsh, without any benefit to her well-being. He had said that the dark was warm and inviting when he had no one…and that was becoming the case with her.

She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let Vader win. This is definitely what he wanted: for her to feel helpless and lonely, and welcome the Dark Side. The togruta swore to herself at that very moment that she would never let that happen. Death would have to come first.

Footsteps were heard outside, and the dark and shadowy presence was undeniably Vader on the other side of the door. The cell door slid open upwards, and light filtered into the room. She couldn't move her hand to cover her eyes, so all she could do was squint and wait for the adjustment. The dark lord of the Sith entered and shut the door behind him, turning on the lights inside the cell.

For what seemed like eternity they stared at each other in silence, Vader's respirator was the only sound in the room. Then, Vader spoke in the deep and ominous tone that he possessed. "Comfortable?" he asked.

Ahsoka moved her shoulders and felt the pain in her shoulder blades from the metal plate that kept her up. She kept her eyes on Vader however. "It would be wise if you would let me go," she attempted to reason with him, but expected no such compliance whatsoever.

She received absolutely none as Vader took one step closer to him. "Eon can't save you here," he said in an ominous and lethal tone. Ahsoka was never one to be in distress, but she knew full well that this time she wouldn't be getting out of here alone. She definitely needed someone to break her out.

The togruta rolled her eyes. "I don't need Xur to save me," she partially lied, but still hoped that she could find some way out on her own. "You'll have the entire Rebel Alliance and New Order looking for me, and when they do, not even you will be able to fend off the attack."

Vader was once again expressionless, and Ahsoka didn't know what to expect next out of him. The monster in the suit of armor always failed to register one.

The sith then pulled out one of her new lightsabers and examined it, feeling the smoothness of the grip with his cybernetic hands. "I see you have constructed a new lightsaber," he observed. Suddenly, he felt memories flood his mind as he gripped her saber.

 _You're a reckless little one. You never would've made it as Obi-Wan's padawan…but you might make it as mine._

Vader grasped the lightsaber tighter, attempting to fight back the memories that reminded him of Anakin Skywalker, but they kept coming.

 _The Jedi Order is your life! You can't just…throw it away like this!_

Vader ignited the green blade and slashed at the wall, leaving a deep, smoldering gash in the side. He replaced the memories with anger, hatred, and jealousy, which reignited the Dark Side inside of him. He placed the saber back on his belt.

Ahsoka had no idea what had happened to him, but she had to take a guess. "You feel it?" she said. "The call to the light? It isn't lost in you after all is it, Anakin?"

Vader growled and grabbed Ahsoka by the throat with his own fist. "That name no longer serves any meaning to me!" The togruta gasped for air, but none came. She felt the murder, the hatred in Vader, and knew that now may not be the best time to turn him. When she felt as if her lungs were on fire, he let her go. She gasped for air with huffs and puffs she didn't know she could muster from her lungs. The togruta almost felt a tear roll down her eyes, but fought it back the way it came.

The Sith growled. "You _will_ tell me where Eon has gone, or I swear that you will die in this cell." Vader seemed like he was serious in every way, and Ahsoka didn't deny it. But, she would never tell him where Xur had gone, not while she didn't know if he was safe or not.

Ahsoka still gasped, but uttered, "Go find him yourself," and braced for Vader's wrath.

* * *

 **Geonosis, 3 BBY**

 **Recently Conquered by the New Order**

Xur's ship rocketed out of hyperspace and the planet of Geonosis came into view. The dust ball was riddled with ship debris, some New Order, but seemingly mostly Imperial. It looked like they had taken the forces by surprise and decimated planetary defenses. He looked ahead and noticed the fleet he had conjured together specifically for this invasion blockading the planet. He expected some sort of escort to meet him, and his expectations were soon found to be correct. Two Starfighters quickly came to his port and starboard sides.

"This a restricted area identify yourself," he heard through his comm channel. Xur thought of a few witty things to say to _his_ men, but decided to forget it.

"This is Supreme Commander Xur Eon requesting permission to board the _Retribution_. Landing code Delta-Omega-Epsilon-Alpha," he repeated the code he did so often. There was a short silence in the comms, but they eventually returned with a response.

"Code checks out, welcome back Commander," the pilot replied. Xur nodded and watched the escort ships fly off and back to their posts, just as they were supposed to. He smiled behind his mask as he increased speed towards the main hangar of his flagship. He didn't want to wait any longer.

He detached his hyperspace ring just outside of the ship and came in for a soft landing. However, he did not expect the line of troops awaiting him to be battle droids; in fact, he didn't expect a line of troops at all. His ship landed with a hiss and he popped the cockpit open, stepping out. The battle droids were exactly the same that the Separatists had used in the Clone Wars. The created a sort of path for him to follow, and at the end was General Raven, his clone captain in the Clone Wars, and right hand man in the New Order.

However, Raven was taken off guard by Xur's new appearance and looked at him quizzically. When Xur finally reached the end to meet him, Raven crossed his arms. "I was expecting Commander Eon."

Xur laughed. "This is him, General," Raven still didn't look convinced. Xur then pulled down his hood and pressed a small button on the side of his covered head. Revan's mask then almost de-materialized as Xur's face was revealed.

Raven gulped. "Oh, my apologies Commander, I didn't expect your appearance to change so drastically." Xur shook his head and then began to walk towards the exit of the hangar, Raven coming up to his side. "The Invasion of Geonosis was a complete success Commander, and as you can see we have implemented the droid army into our ranks. We are nearly up to the numbers that the Empire sustains. However, I doubt these droids are nearly as capable…"

Xur cut him off. "Where's General Tano?" Raven was then silenced faster than he had ever seen. When he didn't respond quickly, Xur turned towards him as they both stopped. Raven didn't know what to tell him. Xur growled. That could only mean one thing. "What happened to her?!"

Raven sighed. "It was on Takobo, she went with the crew of the _Ghost_ to rescue younglings, but they didn't expect…."

" _Vader_ ," Xur snarled. He felt a twitch for his lightsaber, but he was able to fend off the impulse easily. He realized that becoming Revan Reborn had given him an unequal mastery of his emotions, and he found it much easier to control almost _everything_ inside of him. Thus, he was able to stay calm and formulate a reasonable response. He looked at him straight in the eye. "Did they kill her?"

Raven looked to the side. "I'm…I'm not sure sir," he then moved his eyes back to Xur. "But if Vader is who you say he is, then I doubt he would kill her before given a real reason."

Xur shook his head. "I don't know Raven, he's a monster now," Xur wanted to do nothing but find Ahsoka, but he knew how futile that would be. It would take weeks, if not months to track her down, and that was time he didn't have. He sighed. "Do you have any good news?"

The clone of Jango Fett shrugged. "We have intelligence that tells us that the Jedi General Rahm Kota has been imprisoned on Cato Neimoidia after a failed Alliance mission. We can arrange a rescue party."

Xur knew who he was. He was one of the Jedi who created the Rebel Alliance in the first place, while Ahsoka took over for him. Despite never joining the New Order, he was still a Jedi, and Jedi were always allies to his cause. They were _all_ worth the risk.

But, he didn't have time to assemble another invasion fleet to a heavily Imperial planet right after Geonosis had been taken. They needed more time. However, he did know of a secret hyperspace lane that originated from Mimban and was a straight shot to Cato Neimoidia. Ahsoka and Anakin used it during the Clone Wars to surprise the Separatist forces on the planet in the Republic's waning years. He could use that by himself, rescue the General, and get his fleet to extract him if needed.

"Alright General, I'll inform the fleet of the plan, and we'll proceed." Xur concluded.

* * *

 **Kamino, 3 BBY**

 **Cloning Facilities**

Starkiller knelt under a cell hatch that had four, long holes to peer through. Light barely existed on the planet and the only thing he could hear was the pounding rain on the roof of his chamber. He had held the same position for what seemed like an eternity, and his body was definitely taking its toll. His muscles were cramped, and his bones threatened to crack from holding the same, stressful position.

The only thing he could do was wait, and use the force to retrieve the needed elements to sustain life. He remembered the rule of three: 3 minutes without air, 3 days without water, and 3 weeks without food. Food wouldn't be an issue, since Vader had never kept him in isolation past 2 weeks, but water was definitely an issue. He used the force to heal himself, but he never quenched his thirst. His throat was dryer than a rock, but he was alive, at least for now.

He then looked upwards when he heard the door open and sensed the dark presence of Vader approaching. His black mask then came into view through the holes of his cell. "You're alive," he said in his mechanical tone.

Starkiller trembled with weakness. "H-how long this time?" he asked. He could barely speak as his throat failed to move the way it usually did.

Vader was expressionless as always. "Thirteen days in isolation. Impressive," he complimented, which he rarely did.

With this spark of confidence, Starkiller replied. "The force…gives me all I need." He then sensed Vader's anger inside of him grow, almost as if he had recently dealt with a similar idea that he had brought up.

"The force?" Vader growled, looking for the proper term.

Not wanting to anger his master, Starkiller looked down at the ground. "The Dark Side…my master," he corrected himself. While he was partially lying, since he did use elements of the light side during his isolation, he did in fact channel the dark side to help him push away the terrors of being alone.

Satisfied, Vader removed the roof of his cell with a flick of his hand. "Come," he said. The platform under Starkiller then rose, allowing him to slowly stand. His muscles protested as he felt them whine as they stretched out after so long. He was barely able to walk as he approached Vader slowly with bonded arms. Vader then spoke as he approached. "Starkiller's Jedi mentor has been captured."

Memories surfaced in Starkiller's mind he didn't know were his, and he remembered that name. "General…Kota?" he asked.

Vader nodded. "Yes, when your training is complete, you will travel to Cato Neimoidia and execute him."

 _Vader thinks he's turned you…but I can sense your future…and Vader won't always be your master._

Starkiller tried to decipher what it meant, but that wasn't the first time he had heard the man's voice. He was beginning to grow tired of the voices in his head. Vader shifted. "You are still haunted by visions?"

The clone of Galen Marek sighed. "Yes master," he decided that Vader wouldn't be satisfied with yes, and he needed to know more as to why he has these flashbacks. "I sometimes…smell a forest on fire. I see the General falling and I feel the ground shake as a starship crashes around me," Starkiller then gulped. "I hear…a woman's voice when I try to sleep."

Vader quickly responded with intention. "They are memories of a dead man, a side effect of the cloning process and the memory flashes used to train you. They will fade," he described.

Starkiller shook his head. "And if they don't?" he feared the absolute worse if they didn't. Vader was not one to be patient in the slightest.

"Then you be of no use to me," Vader concluded. Starkiller knew what that meant. He needed to make sure that he didn't let these visions take him over…for his sake. Vader then removed his bonds with the flick of his hand. "Starkiller's emotions made him weak," Starkiller saw PROXY droids begin to surround them, but turned his attention back to Vader when he held out two identical sabers. "You must destroy what he created," He then saw the droids take forms of soldiers, which he was able to identify the armor of Kota's militia. Vader then finished, "And learn to hate what he loved."

The final PROXY droid then took the form of a woman all too familiar to him, or at least in his visions. He couldn't remember her name, but he didn't have time as a blaster blot flew by his head, and he instinctively deflected it with the crimson blade that he held. Using the reverse-saber technique, he activated his second and began to cut down the droids posing as soldiers.

He didn't care about them, why should he? They were just droids, not human beings. So, he did as instructed, and used his hate to destroy what Starkiller had created, bot by bot. They were absolutely helpless against his superior deflections and dodges, along with his electrical discharges that he laced with his sabers. After he had ripped through the soldiers, he charged towards the woman and raised his sabers to strike her down with all of his hatred.

"Wait!" she pleaded.

Starkiller stopped in his tracks as he heard her voice. He tried in all of his anger and strength to strike her down, but he couldn't. "Juno?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said.

Vader came out of the shadows. "Strike her down!" he ordered.

Starkiller tried once more to force himself to kill her, but he couldn't find the strength to do it, and he stood, motionless. "I can't!" He looked up to her and the memories flooded back to him. He just couldn't force himself to do it. Groaning in defeat, he deactivated his lightsabers. Vader approached in anger and cut down the woman without a single doubt and the robot collapsed, losing its form.

Vader sighed in disappointment. "Then, it is as I feared."

Starkiller was almost hyperventilating in fear for his life and confusion as to what was happening to him. "Why is this happening to me?!"

Vader shook his head. "The accelerated cloning process is still…imperfect. Those who came before you went mad within months," Starkiller looked towards Vader. He had no idea that some had come before him. He then sensed Vader's anger growing. "I hoped that you would be the first success, but it seems you are to suffer the same fate."

Starkiller turned away, disgraced. "What will you do with me?" When he sensed Vader's movement, a memory flash came to him, and he saw Vader's saber protrude through his chest and he fell forward, at the edge of life itself. He knew exactly what Vader would do with him. With a burst of anger, he turned and fired force lightning at the Sith Lord, overloading his systems and causing him to kneel in pain and dysfunction. Starkiller then turned towards the outer wall and used the force to create a massive hole and he jumped through, into the pouring rain. Below, he was able to make out a bridge and landing platform just ahead, where he saw a ship awaiting his escape.

He used a roll and the force to soften his impact with the ground and then broke for the ship, not wanting to allow Vader to reach him. Stormtroopers attempted to stop him, but he sent them over the edge with a powerful force push. With the bridge clear, he climbed the stairs for the ship and hopped in, quickly manning the controls and took off, away from Vader's clutches.

As he exited the planet's atmosphere, he felt free at last. But, where could be go? He barely knew anything about the outside galaxy. Then, he remembered General Kota, and Vader mentioning his location: Cato Neimoidia.

With nowhere else to go, he punched in the coordinates for the planet and made the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

 **Another long one, it turned out. I never thought I'd right around 4,000 word chapters again after** _ **The Clone Wars**_ **, but it turns out that it's necessary. With this, Starkiller now is a full addition to the story! If you enjoyed, please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Alliance

**Chapter 7: Alliance**

 **Cato Neimoidia, 3 BBY**

 **Xur's Infiltration**

The void of hyperspace dissipated as Xur's fighter entered Cato Neimoidia's orbit, and the first thing he noticed aside from the brown and green planet was the Imperial garrison. He counted 3 star destroyers, and he figured that was because of him. Cato Neimoidia had unintentionally become a border planet between the New Order and Empire.

It wasn't too much of a worry to him however, since he had come alone in a small fighter. Their sensors wouldn't be able to detect him if he kept moving. He kept the throttle maximized as he made his approach, the front of his ship showing signs of intense friction.

Before he had left, he had done a bit of research on his target. The planet was run by Baron Tarko, or at least the capital was. It was composed of many arches that contained cities spanning over vast canyons. He knew that General Kota was being held at the main arena, which was on Arch Alpha. It was the largest one, which made it easy for Xur to locate once he entered the planet. However, he knew that it would the most heavily defended of the bunch.

To his luck however, the Empire would have no idea who he was with Revan's armor. They hadn't come in contact with him since his journey to Korriban. He planned to use this to his ultimate advantage.

 _The Force existed long before the Jedi and Sith divided it._

There the voices went again. However, Xur recognized this as Revan's own voice, which hadn't happened before. They were previously only those of others, and he wondered if he was beginning to get a greater sense of Revan's memories and his own.

 _It will be here long after these empires crumble._

Xur finally stopped to think about what was going on in his head. Revan was speaking of the Force as a whole, not as the Dark and the Light. He now figured that Revan was trying to tell him something. He remembered what Malak had told him about the Revanites before he had entered the academy. They were warriors of the light and dark as one, a unified Force. He imagined what power they would possess being able to call from both sides of the Force. It had to be impossibly powerful.

Then he realized that was exactly what he was. He was a Revanite…the last one at that. Maybe it was the will of the Force for his mother to be Sith and father Jedi. He wasn't meant to follow the Jedi Code, or be a Jedi at that. He was meant for much more. The more he thought about Revan's words, the more he realized how irrelevant the Jedi and Sith were. If one could pull from both sides, one who chose a side could never be as powerful.

Xur caught himself and realized what he was thinking. He would never betray the Jedi, not when they had done so much for him. But, all of the lies, all of the deception made him reconsider his rejection. He wouldn't betray the Jedi, but _reshape_ them. He could create a faction of force users who embraced both sides and used it for good.

 _Define good._

Revan's voice spoke in his head again. Xur growled in frustration and returned his focus to his landing so he wouldn't die a wreaked heap. He tried to land away from any major landing pad, but the arches made that impossible. He found one on the far end of the arch, which he calculated was a good 3 miles away from the arena. He then saw Vader's fighter land on it, and a squad was assembled to meet him.

This complicated things immensely. He was supposed to get in, grab the General, and get out before the fleet arrived to extract him. Having Vader around would make things… _difficult_. Not only would he be a powerful problem, Xur would be too tempted to face him. His singular need to find Ahsoka would be too strong for him to resist.

He decided to observe, and wait to either be spotted or take the chance to destroy Vader once and for all. However, the man who exited the ship was not the Darth, but a different man he was not familiar with.

After a few seconds, he saw the man draw two crimson lightsabers and engage in combat with the Stormtroopers. Xur then took his chance. He decided to land his small ship in the best place possible, but as he made his approach, an trooper armed with a rocket launcher had his ship locked on to. The missile fired from across the platform, and he was traveling too slowly to avoid it. He cursed to himself for not thinking and ejected from his ship.

He flew through the air and felt time slow down as he focused. His ship exploded almost on impact with the missile, and he ripped himself out of the pilot seat. He used the close explosion to catapult him towards the platform and he landed with a clean roll. His crimson lightsaber then ignited with the unstable beam, crackling and spewing energy.

He located Stormtroopers with elite precision, quickly deflecting beams and cutting down the ones near him. He felt graceful, and let the Force flow through each strike, and before he knew it, the platform had been cleared…except for one.

The man held both lightsabers backwards and stood in a battle stance, ready to do battle with Xur. The zabrak finally turned his head and looked at the man. He was clad in a TIE Pilot outfit minus the helmet of course. Xur could sense the conflict within him, but also the pure power at his disposal.

And yet, among the quietness of their encounter, the only sound being the crackling of Xur's blade, he found this man familiar.

 _I've defeated you before, I will do it again!_

It all came to him like a wave. On Mortis he had experience a vision…of this man fighting Vader. He knew that he would not be an enemy in the slightest.

"Who are you?" the man asked, still on edge.

Xur's masked face read no expression. "My name is Xur Eon….and I am not your enemy," he said in a voice laced with a robotic undertone projected by the mask.

He didn't lower his sabers just yet. "What makes you think so?"

Xur then deactivated his lightsaber and returned it to his belt. "I am here for General Kota. I have come to rescue him, and I'm guessing you're here for the same reason."

The man flashed his eyes both ways and then loosened up a little. "Vader spoke of an Eon, and I'm guessing that's you?"

The zabrak crossed his arms and gave him a slight nod. If he had been in contact with Vader, then what was he? He couldn't tell if he was an inquisitor…or something else. He seemed too powerful to be an inquisitor.

The man then finally let up and deactivated his lightsabers. "The name's Starkiller, and I'm here for the General as well."

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach the arena, despite the trail of absolute destruction they had left behind. Imperial checkpoints were a wreaked and flaming heap, stormtrooper bodies littered the area, and barricades had been disposed of. Xur, clad in Revan's armor, deactivated his unstable red and purple beams and returned each saber to his belt. He then gave the massive arena a long look and caught his breath.

The force had never flown through him with such little obstruction before. Each movement he had taken felt as if it was meant to be, and each on after that as well. His sabers dancing around him laced with force lighting and his mastery of the force along with it. He finally felt…alive.

 _The Force does not control you._

Revan's voice sounded once again. Xur had now chosen to listen to these voices, since they tended to go along with his idealism. They seemed to be connected, and attempting to teach him how to maintain balance of his powers. He knew that Revan would always be beside him, and death wouldn't stop him.

Xur also used this time to observe his new ally, Starkiller. The Jedi, or whatever he was, held immense power. He was the first being he had come across that seemed to be able to call upon powers of both the light and the dark, but Xur knew he didn't hold on to some sort of ability. He was almost the true example of a Revanite.

While Xur was still unsure whether or not he was ready to adopt this title, he found it very sensible. He had come to realize how ineffective the Jedi were at containing his power. They insisted the light as the only way, and Xur was beginning to question that ideal, especially when Revan insisted in his mind that they were wrong. The zabrak was beginning to agree. The Jedi and Sith were nothing.

Xur could hear the crowd roar as they cheered along in the arena. Looking forward, he ushered Starkiller forward. "I'm taking a wild guess and saying that this is where we will find the General."

"Vader said this is where I would find him. This is the place," Starkiller assured him. Xur had no desire to disagree with him, so they both began to walk down the path that leads to the entrance. The arena was massive, suspended above a deep canyon below. The zabrak realized how much of an architectural wonder it was **.** It was most impressive.

They both made their way through what looked like the lobby of sorts. To their shock, it was empty, seemingly evacuated due to their arrival. They quickly made their way to what looked like the entrance to the actual battleground, where a sign warned them of what was ahead. They both disregarded it and opened the door.

A loud roar of the crowd almost overwhelmed them both as the door opened. Once Xur had regained his bearings, he looked ahead. There he was, the General, surrounded by bodies of warriors or animals he couldn't identify. He looked weary, but still retained the resilience of a Jedi. Xur admired what lay in front of him. Kota had to have been around for a while.

Starkiller was the first to meet him as they both crossed the open area. He placed one hand on the General's shoulder. "You can sit this one out General," he said.

The aged Jedi turned towards him with a smile on his face. "By the Force…I knew you were alive!" he exclaimed in joy.

Starkiller chuckled and then pointed towards Xur. "I've brought a friend with me this time."

The blind Jedi used the force to reach out around him and instantly was hit with an aura of great power, laced with light and dark that only one being possessed. Kota laughed. "Xur Eon! Wow, I'm glad you've survived!"

Xur walked towards the blind man and was about to address him before a loud roar sounded behind him. He flashed his head around towards an open gate and waited. "We'll see how long I stay that way!" he responded, igniting his purple lightsaber, crackling with pure energy. Starkiller took his side and drew his own. However, out came a ranchor. Xur noticed Starkiller loosen up as if he had dealt with one before, and as if it would be an easy task. However, as Xur got a better look at the beast, he realized something was very wrong with it. It didn't hold the look of anger…but the look of absolute fear.

Below the arena erupted a massive hand that took the ranchor in its grasp and pulled it below, never to be seen again. After a few seconds came both hands the size of ranchors themselves, and then the rest of it emerged. Its body was the size of a small frigate, and its horrifying head was at least the size of him five times over. It towered over them like nothing Xur had ever seen.

Xur and Starkiller responded by drawing their respective second lightsabers and preparing for the beast. It then roared with the decibels of a Star Destroyer's engine in atmosphere.

Kota took off behind them. "I'm going after the baron, he's too important to let get away!" he shouted before he was gone inside the arena. Starkiller growled in anger as he took off. Xur took a few steps back in fear, but analyzed his foe. It was unlike anything he had ever seen, and he honestly had no idea how to approach it. Starkiller then tapped in to his comm channel.

"I hear you!" Xur heard. He then saw Starkiller toss him an ear piece, which he caught with ease. He then placed it into a slot to the right of his helmet and he could hear the General's voice within his helmet.

"…how much more I could take!" he caught as he placed it into his helmet. Xur looked back up to the beast and tried to find some sort of weakness, but still found none. It seemed almost impossible to comprehend. It simply eyed him as it didn't know whether or not he was an enemy.

Xur growled. "What the hell is this thing?!"

"I have no idea, but it's big!" Kota responded.

Starkiller shook his head. "That's perceptive for a blind man, now how do we kill it?!" Xur looked over to Starkiller, waiting for an answer from Kota.

"I'm not sure you can!" he responded. That was not the response either of them wanted to hear. Xur looked through his options. He could try to attack it with force lightning, give both of his sabers a hurl, or try to use the force to destroy it somehow. Of all of his options, none of them seemed like they would kill the thing.

Starkiller quickly answered his question by firing off force lightning at the monster, and its head was engulfed in the electrical current. It let out a menacing roar in pain and sent both of his fists careening towards the ground. Xur barely dodged one of them in time, but the ground shook so much that he lost his footing and fell, tumbling away. Then, Xur noticed that its wrists were wrapped in some sort of restraint. He then looked up to see massive chains hung above, used to restrain the beast.

"Try powering those wrist restraints! Give them a good shock!" Kota kicked in in his ear. Xur responded with a nod and fired force lightning after the wristband. The circuits overloaded and then flared to life, pulling the arm towards the bolt with immense magnetic force. However, the strength of the beast was showing, as it was able to hold it away just enough to stay free. He looked over to find out that Starkiller had done the same, and the beast had both arms straining under the magnetic force.

"Use the force to send it into the bolt!" Xur shouted to Starkiller, and he subsequently nodded. The zabrak then used all of the energy inside of him and sent force push after force push towards the beast's hand. It still struggled with the two forces pushing it towards the bolt, and Xur was beginning to tire from the energy he was exerting. He then used both arms to send a large wave of energy after the hand, and he was met with a _ding_ , as they snapped into the bolt.

Starkiller had similar success, and the beast was now restrained. Xur looked to see any kind of weakness to exploit, but couldn't find one quickly enough. Starkiller then pointed towards the head. "There, a patch on its head! Let's go!" he shouted. He then drew both lightsabers and made a sprint towards the beast. Xur was shocked at his insanity at first, but then realized what he was attempting.

Xur took off into a full sprint and ignited both of his lightsabers and giving them a good spin. The duo then catapulted themselves into the air and landed on the beast's head. Starkiller instantly got to work on the patch and ripped it open, while Xur hung on at the ready. Xur then noticed the weak point on the beast's head and raised his lightsaber upwards. He then plunged one of his sabers into the wound with all of his might.

The beast screamed in agony as its wound was reopened, and the anger it had gained allowed it to rip the restraints free. It then grabbed the two and threw them away. Xur and Starkiller flew through the air and landed in some kind of room, rolling a few times. Xur quickly rose to his feet and recognized Kota and the Baron staring each other down, prepared for a fight. Xur and Starkiller rose to their feet to help him, but the beast was quick and ripped the wall out with its hand.

The arena shifted and rocked, and Xur heard the sound of the arena's supports crumbling. He then saw the Baron fall out the side and into the beast's mouth as the ground came out from under them. The beast then grasped Kota with its hand and fell down the canyon as the arena crumbled.

"Kota!" they both yelled and then jumped after him. Xur was then free-falling towards the beast, pieces of the arena tumbling down with him. _This is not how I thought this day was going to go_. He thought as he fell.

Starkiller was a bit ahead of him, falling much faster. He then saw him surrounded with force energy, seemingly preparing himself. Xur then watched him rocket towards the beast faster than the speed of sound, supported by a respective sonic boom. Xur then formed his body into a straight for to gain speed as he fell to catch up.

He watched Starkiller rip through the beast, and it died on impact. It let go of Kota as soon as it had died, and continued to fall as Kota and Starkiller slowed down. Amazed, Xur finally caught up to them.

"You don't have a way out of this, do you?!" Kota shouted over the roaring wind. Starkiller looked up to him.

"I wasn't thinking this far ahead!" he responded. Xur then remembered his destroyed ship and realized that he didn't either. The last thing he wanted was to die on this planet. He then watched Kota reach for a controller of sorts.

"Let's hope she can reach us in time!" he shouted and pressed on the button with purpose. The three then fell, and the ground was getting closer and closer by the minute. Xur was becoming more helpless the longer they fell, and wondered if he would ever make it out.

Suddenly, a black ship flew in under them and caught all three of them at once, and then took off, away from the planet.

* * *

 **There's another chapter! I know this was all one perspective, but this is how Starkiller makes his way into the story! If you have any questions, please feel free to PM me or leave a review. As for another chapter, I want to release my new chapter for** _ **The Clone Wars**_ **today or tomorrow, so watch for that! If you enjoyed, please follow/fav and leave a review. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Strike

**Chapter 8: Strike**

 _ **Salvation**_ **, 3 BBY**

 **Orbiting Rishi**

Xur, Starkiller, and Kota stepped out of the _Rouge Shadow_ and into one of the massive hangars of the _Salvation_. One of the largest Alliance cruisers, it was the beacon of hope for the rebellion. Now, with the alliance with the New Order, it had become one of the many ships in their combined navy.

Recently conquered by the New Order, Rishi had become a staging point for the impending invasion of Kamino. The planet had become filled with Separatist droid carriers and Lukrehulks along with Providence-Class cruisers and Alliance starships. It held the largest fleet in the galaxy it seemed.

Xur had only recently met his two new companions, and he already loved what they had to offer. Kota was an experienced General from the Clone Wars and never stopped short of victory. His militant idealism was perfect to go along with his own.

Starkiller was different, but was much more intriguing. He was powerful in the force, but seemed to refuse to align himself with one side. He claimed to be a clone created by Vader, but Xur found that almost impossible. A clone couldn't hold this much of a connection to the force. No one knew how to pull it off.

Xur had realized that if he was to resurrect Revan's idealism, Starkiller would be a perfect candidate to help him establish it.

They then came to a floating platform, and once they stepped onto it, it sped down the railway. Kota continued to speak. "The Alliance hasn't been able to land any major strikes against the Empire. Juno is pushing them to do something, even if it is only a symbolic victory."

Xur stepped in. "The New Order has already seized much of the northeastern Inner and Mid Rim systems. Before I left for Korriban, the Empire was attempting to siege our Outer Rim holdings, but due to your Alliance causing issues in the south, they couldn't commit enough forces to break through."

Starkiller scratched his chin. "How large is your order?"

Xur proudly placed his hands behind his back, his helmet shining in the lights flying by above. "We stretch as far west as Ord Mantell, as far south as Mimban, and, last I heard, as far north as Malachor."

Kota was bewildered. "How were you able to cut into the Inner Rim?"

Xur chuckled. "It was easier than you might think. Ahsoka and I started in Iridonia, and once we won the Battle of Shili, many systems simply defected from the Empire."

Kota couldn't help but laugh. "Ahsoka Tano by the Force has she grown! I remembered when she arrived on Yavin IV how shocked I was by her appearance. She's one of the greatest Commanders I have ever come across."

Starkiller shook his head. "Who's this Ahsoka Tano?" He was becoming more confused by the minute. The things they were going on about made little sense to him. All he wanted to know was where Juno was on this ship.

Xur spoke first behind his mask. "A Jedi. She was my companion during the Clone Wars…and helped me establish the New Order," the zabrak couldn't keep away any kind of regret from his voice. The knowing that she was still in Vader's clutches ate at him to find her.

Starkiller didn't seem to notice and then turned to Kota. "Have you told Juno that I'm here?"

The elder Jedi shook his head and then placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, but I think its best that she sees you first; knows that you're really back."

Starkiller scoffed. "You still don't believe that I'm a clone."

Xur shook his head. "It doesn't matter. If you look like him, smell like him, talk like him, then you might as well be him."

Starkiller took the time to think about Xur's words. He was right, at least partially. He didn't need to be a clone. He was Starkiller. If he wanted to be him, he could. There was nothing that separated him from the original. They held the same look, the same identity. Their ideals were exactly the same, but their memories were slightly different. It didn't matter; all he knew was that Juno was the most important thing right now.

He then realized what was at stake and remembered the thing he prepared for Kota. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a silver object. He then held it out for Kota to take into his own hands. After feeling around what was in his hand, Kota smiled.

"An encrypted code cylinder?" Kota guessed.

"Schematics on defense systems and layout for…Kamino. It's everything the Alliance need to launch a successful assault," Starkiller explained.

Xur chuckled. "That will make things a lot easier for my droids to break through the blockade."

Kota narrowed his eyes. "And how exactly are you going to sneak your droids past the Imperial blockade?"

Xur smiled behind his helmet. "I have a few ideas." Suddenly, the ship rocked violently, catching the three off guard. That couldn't be good, since they were surrounded by friendly ships.

" _All hands! We have intruders on the ship!_ " Juno's voice sounded through the speaker. Starkiller growled and ignited both of his blue lightsabers.

"I knew this was going to happen! We should've warned her!" he shouted as the pod came to a stop at the end of the railway.

"We can still save her, let's go!" Kota replied and rushed out of the pod, green lightsaber ignited. Having no reason to lag behind, Xur followed, but elected to not ignite his lightsaber. The three ran faster than they had all day and came to the door leading to the bridge, since they were not far from it. "Get this door open!" Kota ordered.

"I'm on it!" Starkiller responded and then grabbed onto it with the force and forced it upwards, revealing the bridge. Kota was the first to enter, slowly and cautiously. It was empty, occupied by a few dead soldiers that had been killed by the intruders it seemed. The worst part was that Juno was missing.

Xur kicked a nearby wall with his armored foot. "How did they sneak past the fleet? They must've had some kind of cloaking device of some kind, or one of these ships would've spotted it!" His frustration was obvious. He wasn't about to be embarrassed by the Empire after embarrassing them all of these years.

"Wait! We have an unauthorized take off at deck twelve! It's an imperial fighter!" Kota yelled. Xur growled and activated the communicator in his helmet.

"General Raven, do you read?" he shouted.

"Loud and clear sir," Raven responded.

Xur looked out of the bridge window and saw the ship fly out of the deck, attempting to flee. He growled. "We have a hostile ship attempting to flee. Stop that fighter!" With that order, he saw the Providence Cruisers turn their massive batteries towards the fighter and fire without relent. He watched as the fighter effortlessly dodged each and every beam with ease. Frustrated, he tried to figure out who was the pilot. No trooper could maneuver past all of those cannons.

He reached out with the force…and received a signature back. "The force is strong with this one," he announced. Kota and Starkiller looked at each other in confusion.

"An inquisitor?" Kota asked. Xur grimaced as he reached out further, trying to figure out who exactly was piloting the ship. He felt them dancing around the controls, deftly moving in and out of safe pathways. He was able to get their appearance, but only saw a tan and gray mask. It wasn't Vader, and it definitely wasn't Palpatine. Whoever was behind the controls was a Sith, but who? There were only two Sith if he last recalled.

Then, the ship jumped into hyperspace, out of sight. Xur punched the viewport window. "Damn!"

Starkiller growled. "Whoever that was has Juno. Order the attack General!" Kota looked at him sternly.

"They're counting on us to show up Starkiller! That's what Vader wants!" he protested. "We need to take it slow; consider all of our options!"

"There's no time!" Starkiller yelled. "You said it yourself you wanted to strike a major blow against the Empire. I say that now's the time."

Kota grasped the top of his nose and sighed. "What do you think Xur?"

The rebirth of Revan stood, looking out into the depths of space. He had all he needed, and his ultimate goal was cast at his feet. But, Kota was right. Vader was counting on them to come. He would be more than ready for their attack.

Something was amiss. It was unlike Vader to want Xur to come to Kamino, a planet they knew was his primary target. He was drawing Starkiller back by taking Juno, but he felt like Vader had his eyes locked on him as well. The pilot of that fighter gave off a vibe that felt…familiar. The force pulled him towards Kamino, and it was hard to resist.

 _I am a Sith, and you are Jedi. You can't defeat me here Revan. You can't!_

Xur recognized that voice from Revan's memories. It was Bastila Shan when she had turned Sith and battled him on the Star Forge. He remembered that Revan had turned her back, and Bastila was his…

Xur gasped. "No! That can't be true!"

* * *

 **Kamino, 3 BBY**

 **After Juno's Abduction**

Juno's legs dragged across the floor as her captor grasped her cuffs tightly. She was helpless in her position, as he captor was very powerful in a horrific way. She remembered how they infiltrated the ship and stormed the bridge, electrocuting every one of her staff except for her. Then, just black, and waking up to their masked face telling her "it's time to go".

She knew she was on Kamino, since it was very easy to recognize from its torrential rain and sloped roof cities. It was not hard to know that she was in heavy imperial territory as well.

It wasn't long until they had reached their destination, and Juno heard the all-too-familiar respiration of the Dark Lord himself. Juno was then thrown to his feet by her captor, and she landed face-first in front of him.

"Captain Eclipse, we meet again," he greeted her in his low tone. Juno gasped in pain as she rose to her knees and looked up at Vader.

"Lord Vader, still afraid to get your hands dirty?" she challenged, in no mood to be hospitable with the Sith lord.

"I would gladly make an exception for the Jedi pretenders chasing after you as we speak. With you as my prisoner, the failed clone will have no choice but to return here." Vader replied with a villainous tone laced with his already horrifying voice.

Juno was confused. "Failed…cl-."

"Darth Ractus, you have done well," Vader cut her off, now turning his attention to the masked figure behind her. "Your final test is on its way here."

Juno looked behind her to see the Sith bow before their master, and then spoke in an altered, but much higher pitched tone than Vader's. "I will not fail you. He will die by my blade," she assured him. The figure then arose, took one look at Juno, and then left the room with only Vader left.

"Now Eclipse, where were we?" Vader said in an ominous tone.

* * *

 **Space Over Kamino, 3 BBY**

 **The Invasion**

Xur stood, huddled close to dormant aqua droids all around him. The room was dark, lit only by a red light above. The fact that he was in the area of the ship he was in shocked him. The plan was ridiculous, but also genius at the same time. After the fleet arrived, the Imperial fleet was prepared. Within a half hour, the _Salvation_ was falling apart. In a last ditch effort to penetrate the Kamino shields over the city, Starkiller came up with the grand idea to ram the cruiser into the shield itself.

So now, Xur was waiting for his part of the ship to finally break off, and he would plunge into the ocean with his battle droids and assault the city from below. He pulled it straight out of the Separatist playbook.

As the ship began to rumble from entering the atmosphere, a door opened to reveal the purple armored clone, General Raven. With his 502nd Legion armor still intact, he and Xur knelt down next to each other.

"The charges are set Commander, just say the word," he announced.

Xur smiled behind his helmet. "It's time for you to take back your home and free your brothers from those Imperial dogs."

Raven nodded and then activated the aqua droids. Each of them let out a low-pitched hum and a center red eye appeared on all of them at once. "It's about time." Raven finished as he passed Xur the detonator.

Xur then tapped into his communicator. "Starkiller, are we outside of the atmosphere?" he asked. Static occupied the speaker, but his voice soon came in, along with a lot of unhealthy background noise.

"Ah! You're clear Eon!" he shouted back. Xur nodded to Raven and then counted down from three using his fingers. Once he formed a fist, he pressed down on the detonator.

An explosion ripped through the small room, and they were soon falling through the rainy sky. Xur felt completely weightless as the wreckage from the ship fell through the air, quickly gaining speed. He then grabbed onto the newly created edge. "Let's move!" he shouted, and was answered by a low-pitched "roger-roger". Xur vaulted himself over the edge on cue and free-fell through the rainy air, getting a glimpse at the _Salvation_ as it careened towards the city. General Raven and his entire squad of aqua droids followed him, and the raging sea was getting closer and closer to him.

He hit the water full force and went down what felt like another fifteen feet underwater. His mask was quick to adapt, giving him a full view of his surroundings in the deep. He then heard Raven and the droids plunge into the ocean with him as well. Xur looked up to see a massive ball of fire erupt from the city underwater, and the sound of the crash ripped through the current, visible to his eyes. He then swam to the surface, and pulled his mask above the water, drawing his purple lightsaber as he surfaced. The unstable beam already began to dry off his hood and evaporated any droplet of rain that touched it.

Raven then surfaced next to him. "Let's move Commander, before they realize that we're here," he suggested. Xur nodded and then made his way to the nearest support beam. Above was a platform that would take him into the city. He drove his lightsaber into the beam and pulled himself up, using the force to quickly ascend the beam and reach the edge of the platform above. He vaulted himself over and landed with the _clank_ of his boots, deactivating his lightsaber. Raven came flying in with a jetpack and to his side, the squad of droids following him with their own. Xur then ushered them forward, and the droids formed up behind him, Raven occupying his right side. It had begun.

They marched towards the nearest doorway to the city like an unstoppable machine. However, once they were within a few feet of the door, it opened on its own, and revealed a dark figure waiting there for them. Xur raised his fist for everyone to stop, and the droids were brought to a halt, pointing their blasters at the dark figure.

"This is as far as you go, pretender," the figure then drew one crimson saber and held it in the shien reverse grip.

Xur clenched his fist. "General, take the droids and help Starkiller. This is my fight," he ordered. Raven nodded and ushered the droids down the path to the left, towards the newly created hole in the city. Once they were away, Xur overlooked his adversary. "I don't believe we've met," he said over the torrential rain.

The Sith was clad in a gray and tan mask, outfitted with a breather, and had two large horns protruding out each side of the helmet. He figured those horns had to be natural. He then figured that it was a female, and wore a black and red robe with black gloves outfitted with blades on each finger. Xur chuckled. "You're definitely not a pretty sight."

She laughed herself in a robotic tone altered by her helmet. "You may not remember me Eon, but I definitely remember you. Especially after you threatened to destroy all I had built and left me alone to suffer in the galaxy!"

Xur looked down towards the ground. His worst fears had been realized. Those horns were those of a female togruta. It was her presence that he felt in the fighter. He clenched his fist. "It is you after all," the zabrak could barely contain himself. How was he going to fight her? He just couldn't. He screamed in rage. "What did Vader do to you?!"

Her evil laughter surfaced once again. "He showed me the truth. He showed me how the Jedi were nothing but deceptive traitors to their own cause. The Sith were the ones who were at their mercy, oppressed by the Jedi and slaughtered for millennia," she then growled. "I hate them all! They betrayed my trust when they wouldn't believe my innocence. Vader was the only one who fought for me in the end."

Xur shook his head. "And I just sat around on the sidelines and watched. My have you changed since we last met."

"You did it for your own personal gain," she shot back. "The only reason you helped me was for the benefit of a suitable mate. You're pathetic!"

Xur laughed. "Says the one who cowers under Vader and simply does his bidding. You have no freedom or personal goal. You're Vader's puppet!"

Darth Ractus drew her second saber. "What you think does not matter. Once I have killed you, Vader will reward me with the chance to destroy the Emperor taking his side. I will then become the most powerful being in the galaxy!"

Xur grimaced behind his helmet. There was only one option now. He grasped one saber and gave it a flick, igniting the unstable red beam, crackling with energy. "So be it…Sith." He then pointed the saber towards her, and she leapt for him, arms outstretched and the robotic scream filling the air. Rain poured as their blades crashed together, and Xur was forced to back up as she attacked with full force, trying to overwhelm him. Learning from his battle with Malak, he dodged the heaviest strike she gave and she went tumbling forwards from her own momentum. He then used a powerful kick to her backside to send her tumbling down in front of him.

He then began his attempt to turn her. Except, his goal was to not turn her to the light, but to make her a Revanite. She had to let go of the side she had chosen. "Your rage destroys your focus," he spat.

Ractus rose to her feet in a flash. "My rage gives me strength!" she yelled and then charged him once again. Xur was ready and simply unleashed force lightning upon her, sending her flying back a static heap on the rainy platform.

"You are foolish to listen to your master if he tells you there is only one way," he recited one of Revan's lines he had heard. Ractus shrugged off the lightning and changed her approach, using a force push to keep Xur off balance, and then striking his blade hard with her two, knocking it free from his hand.

She growled. "Don't tell me the Sith is not the right path! You're a Sith yourself!"

Xur clenched his fist and then drew his second saber, holding it in both hands. "I am not Sith!" the purple blade then ignited, crackling with unstable energy. The two then engaged in a round of parries and blocks, seemingly going on for endless minutes. Xur used a quick rough swing to throw her off balance, and he used that time to retrieve his second saber.

The two then stared at each other, rain pouring down, each waiting for the other's next move. Xur shook his head. "You must not restrict yourself to only one side. Once you realize this, you may become as powerful as I."

Ractus screamed in rage attacking him with full force, only to be knocked back once again. Xur continued. "There is no power a Sith holds that a Jedi cannot choose to wield!"

She roared with every bit of strength she had left. "No!" she then fired off a massive barrage of force lightning after Xur, which he struggled to deflect with both of his sabers, grunting in pain. "The Sith with always be stronger than the Jedi!"

Xur then shoved aside the lightning and it impacted the ground with a large explosion. Ractus then fell back, energy spent. Xur deactivated both of his sabers. "Embrace the light and the dark. The dark cannot rebuild your strength. Without the light, you will die here, wasted and consumed by your own rage." The zabrak returned his sabers to his belt and picked up both of the Sith's sabers. He then knelt next to her and removed her helmet. There he saw the face of Ahsoka Tano, still looking the same. The dark side had not consumed her appearance yet. Her eyes were a piercing yellow.

Xur shook his head. "Ahsoka, the force does not control you. Without the light you are nothing. Let it in."

The togruta looked up to him with the look of fear in her eyes. He saw a tear roll down her face as she seemingly began to panic. "I…I can't. There's too much anger inside me now. Please Xur, kill me, before I hurt anyone else."

Xur grabbed her by the hand and placed his other on top of hers. "I won't kill you Ahsoka. I'll help you. Use my light to rekindle yours, and then you will be saved." Ahsoka panted and then calmed herself, closing her eyes. Xur then felt light flow from him to her. It was the warmest feeling he had ever experienced. After a few seconds, Ahsoka opened her eyes once again. He smiled. "There they are."

Ahsoka was puzzled. "What?"

He chuckled. "Your eyes, your blue eyes, the eyes that fill the galaxy with courage against the Empire. They are the most beautiful things in the universe."

The togruta couldn't help but look away. She then rose up and looked at him straight in the eyes and sobbed, hugging him tighter than she had ever before. For the first time in what seemed like a decade, he returned it with the same intensity.

* * *

 **There's chapter 8! I expect one more for this story's conclusion, so stay tuned. I decided to make Ahsoka evil for this because it allowed her to experience Sith powers and become a Revanite in the end. Also, it made Xur and Ahsoka's confrontation all the more meaningful. Darth Ractus came from the Latin word "Fractus", which means "broken". In this case, Ahsoka was broken, leading to her becoming a Sith. If you enjoyed, please follow/fav and leave a review. Thanks for reading! Next chapter: Xur vs. Vader!**


	9. Showdown

**Chapter 9: Showdown**

 **Kamino, 3 BBY**

 **Cloning Facility**

Xur really hoped this would work. His hands were bound by handcuffs and he was being dragged along by Ahsoka, still clad in her Sith armor. The zabrak made it his motto that he never was captured, but he decided to let it happen just this once. If it worked, it would possibly bring the end of Vader.

He let his body droop, barely helping Ahsoka drag him along the floor. It had to look as convincing as possible. The togruta was making her way up the cloning chamber to the roof, where she claimed that Vader was to meet her. It was beginning to take its toll on him, as he felt burns on his legs and elbows.

He just wanted to reach Vader as fast as possible. Posing as incapacitated wasn't an easy task. Ahsoka then came to a doorway, where the doors slid open to the rainy outside, thunder sounding from above. He eventually felt that rain cover him as they came outside, and Vader's respirator could be picked out of the pack.

Xur was then thrown to Vader's feet, looking as dead and weak as possible. The dark lord looked up to his apprentice. "He's still alive."

Ahsoka bowed to her master. "I was hoping I could prove my worth by killing him in front of you," she reasoned.

The mechanical monster looked down at Xur, seemingly lifeless or barely alive. He sensed something wasn't right. He then observed his apprentice for any unusual signs. She looked much less enraged than before, almost as if she…

Vader growled behind his mask. "It's unfortunate that you are trying to deceive me!" he shouted and then used both hands to force push her violently away, and she crashed into the doorway. She didn't get back up after the seemingly lethal attack.

Realizing what was at stake, Xur rose and backflipped away from Vader, and the two stared at each other with the downpour all around them. Xur growled. "You'll pay for that! I think it's about time I put an end to you!"

The dark lord shook his helmeted head. "You are no match for me without the help of that _traitor_."

Xur called his lightsaber to his right hand. "You have no idea what I have become!" He then ignited the purple blade and prepared to duel the Dark Lord of the Sith. Vader drew his own sinister blade and gave it a few twirls before standing at the ready. The zabrak screamed in intense rage and sprinted after Vader. This was for all of the Jedi he had slaughtered, for all of the lives he had ended, for all of the allies he betrayed. Most of all, this was for Vader's attempt to destroy him, physically and emotionally. This was it, the accumulation of all that pain, anger, and regret.

The two locked sabers, each seeing through each other's mask and feeling the rage that they both felt for each other. Hatred coursed through both combatants with each strike as they both were locked in multiple stalemates early on. Xur wasn't worried about hitting Vader in any place just yet, since he knew the Darth's defenses were near impenetrable. He was different from the Sith he had previously faced. He wasn't favoring the aggressive attempt like the others. He deflected Xur's attacks with ease and countered with powerful swings that the zabrak was barely able to hold at bay.

Xur's inability to attack eventually took its toll as Vader pushed him backwards wildly with a force push. He was forced to use his hands to backflip back on his feet again. The dark lord spoke in his ominous tone. "I thought I would receive more from you Eon. Your skills so far have been nothing more than mediocre."

The zabrak held his saber in two hands. "It must be part of my plan," he said, trying to catch Vader off guard. Instead, what he did was rise the Sith's guard up even more. Xur decided to test his guard with a torrent of force lightning. However, Vader was more than prepared for this, and absorbed it easily into his crimson blade. Once Xur gave up his attack, Vader spoke once again.

"You will never hold the true power of the dark side if you still call yourself a Jedi, Sith pretender," Vader taunted as he held his blade to his side.

Xur's frustration was getting the better of him. "I am no Jedi! I am much more!" he then leapt after Vader, this time trying to overwhelm his defenses with multiple heavy swings. When this didn't work as well, he quickly drew his crimson blade and unleashed a flurry of cuts towards the dark lord, trying everything to break him down. However, Vader stood strong and eventually used Xur's own counter for this strategy, dodging quickly and leaving Xur staggering. With that opening, Vader landed a hit on Xur's right shoulder as he tumbled forward, landing hard on his mask.

Instead of landing the killing blow, Vader spoke to him once again. "Your skills are still that of a Jedi; predictable, defensive, and most of all, ineffective. Pretending to be Darth Revan won't save you this time."

Xur rose to his feet, panting heavily. He was not about to let his new power go to waste. Vader had to be defeated here and now. He knew his tactic had to change. Whatever he was doing wasn't going to defeat Vader. Xur needed some way to break Vader's defense. If force powers or bladework didn't do it, then there was only one other option.

He ran after Vader, but deactivated both sabers, returning them to his belt. As soon as he got close to the Sith, he gave him a weak force push that was barely enough to send him off balance. Xur then used a powerful kick to knock his saber loose of his hand and then grabbed his helmet with both hands. Knowing he had a small window of opportunity, he unleashed a barrage of lightning onto Vader. Enveloped in the electrical charge, Vader lashed out, knocking Xur back 20 feet, rolling across the floor until he came to a stop.

The zabrak slowly rose to his feet, as the last attack took a toll on his energy. He looked to Vader to see his suit a static mess, and his respiratory breathing sounded very different. It was no longer long and ominous, but sharp and almost desperate. "Impressive," he grunted. "Most impressive." The Sith then retrieved and ignited his lightsaber, ready to do battle with Xur once again.

Xur called both sabers to each hand, but then connected them together to form a dual-bladed saber. He ignited it, giving it a spin and bringing it behind him. "I've got a few more tricks if you have the time," Xur replied, beginning to circle Vader.

"Distance will not protect you!" Vader shouted and hurled his lightsaber towards Xur. This was the moment he had been waiting for. With the Dark Lord unarmed, the zabrak batted away the saber and charged Vader with every intent on ending his life. He was within inches of him, when the saber returned and slashed him in the hip. Screaming in pain, Xur fell to the ground, face planting and not getting back up. He forgot how fast Vader's saber would return to him. "Pitiful," Vader spat. "All of this power and no control."

He looked down on the fallen body of Xur and raised his saber to finish him off. "My master's plan will not be unhinged by the likes of you ever again!" He then reared back, and swung downwards.

Suddenly, an extremely strong force stopped his movement cold. He looked back to his arms to see that there was nothing grabbing onto his arm. Then, he looked to his right and saw Ahsoka, standing on both feet, arm outstretched. She had removed the blades from her fingers and held her green blade in her free hand in the shien grip.

"Ractus, stand down!" he ordered.

Ahsoka did not let up; instead, she flicked her hand away from Xur, causing Vader to be thrown backwards. He landed on both feet but lost his saber in the process. "That name no longer has any meaning to me," she proclaimed as she ignited her second green lightsaber. Ahsoka looked to the fallen Xur and saw him laid out in the rain, unmoving. "I'm here to finish what he started."

Vader called his lightsaber back to him and gave it a spin. "If you wish to play at being a Jedi, then so be it!"

Ahsoka wagged one finger. "Ah…I am no longer a Jedi, thanks to you. Now, I am a Revanite, and embrace the light and dark sides of the force. All who choose are bound for insignificance!"

Vader growled. "Your ideology died out thousands of years ago. It is not possible to embrace both sides at once."

Ahsoka readied herself. "Then let me show you how possible it is!" With both arms outstretched in front of her, she jumped high in the air, and dive bombed for Vader. Their lightsabers clashed, but in Vader's weakened state from the previous battle, he struggled to hold her weight. It proved enough as he staggered back. Ahsoka took this time to overwhelm Vader, relentlessly attacking until his defenses broke.

Her green blade sliced through Vader's right hand, cutting it free and his saber as well. In shock and pain, Vader attempted to land a massive punch on Ahsoka, but she dodged just in time causing his fist to smash into a nearby pillar. Desperate, he threw her away with the force, and she rolled backwards and nearly falling off the edge of the platform. Her lightsabers flew from her hands as she landed.

The Dark Lord then ripped a nearby pillar from the ground with the force and hurled it towards her. Ahsoka acted quick and stopped it, but Vader kept his hold, trying to push her over the edge with it. Desperate, Ahsoka used all of her strength to hold it out in front of her. She had nowhere to go as she was pinned down and unable to move. She had to think quickly, or she would die, drowning in the endless ocean of Kamino.

Suddenly, she saw what Vader was standing next to. It was a tower of some sort that gathered energy from the lightning storm. If she was able to overload it, it could explode and release Vader's grip on the pillar. With this, she used one hand to unleash a barrage of force lightning upon the tower, and almost instantly it discharged, shocking Vader just enough.

Ahsoka threw the pillar away and then used both hands to hit the Sith with force lightning. With no defense, Vader took the full brunt of the attack and withered under its power. His systems were slowly failing as his suit was mutilated and melted from the intense heat. Once she knew he was beat, she stopped the barrage.

Anger coursing through her veins, Ahsoka called both of her sabers to each hand and she crossed them at his neck. Seeing that Xur was still lying on the floor, she shouted. "You've taken everything from me!"

Vader, barely alive, breathed heavily. He could not believe that Ahsoka was capable of such power. "All that you have lost was brought upon you by yourself."

Ahsoka growled from behind her helmet. "You made me betray everyone I cared about! You are going to die!" She prepared to sever his head from his barely intact body when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Wait!" a voice shouted. She turned her masked head around to see Rham Kota, the Jedi Vader had spoken to her about.

Ahsoka could barely contain herself. "You want him dead as much as I do!"

"Yes, but after he's told us all of the Empire's secrets!" he suggested. "We'll capture him so we can interrogate him and learn everything about Palpatine! Then, we will execute him; show the galaxy that we don't need to fear him any longer!"

The togruta knew there was truth to the General's words, as much as she wanted to kill him here. With a slight nod, she deactivated her lightsabers and stepped away from Vader, leaving him to Kota and the aqua droids.

"As much as I would like to meet your fellow traitors, I cannot stay," Vader said and then rolled over the edge, to be picked up by his own Starfighter and take off into the atmosphere, escaping. Ahsoka growled as he escaped, but knew that it would've been almost impossible to hold him some place. Maybe it was best to just let him wither in his defeat.

With Vader gone, her only concern was now the broken Xur, still lying motionless on the floor, now surrounded by droids. A medical one took care of him and she removed her helmet as soon as she reached his body.

"I'm sorry General, but he's not responding," the droid told her.

Ahsoka knelt on both knees and looked over him. His armor was exactly that of Revan's, and he looked far more powerful than he had before. As she placed his hand in hers, all the memories of the Clone Wars flooded back to her.

* * *

 **Christophsis, 22 BBY**

 **Clone Wars**

The loading ramp of the Republic shuttle lowered, and Ahsoka was instantly greeted with the view of Christophsis. She looked down to what lay in her path and saw multiple clone troopers, but most of all, there were three Jedi seemingly waiting for her.

"A youngling?" the Jedi she recognized as Master Kenobi asked in surprise. Ahsoka was at first confused, but she figured that they had no idea she was supposed to meet them.

"This is a warzone, not a place for children," the zabrak spoke. Ahsoka ignored what he said and kept walking until she met them.

"And, who are you supposed to be?" Master Skywalker asked.

"I'm Ahsoka, Master Yoda sent me."

* * *

 **Florrum, 20 BBY**

 **Clone Wars**

"You must have a ship of some kind, you are pirates," Ahsoka reasoned. She was surrounded by younglings who didn't know what to do with themselves and a restless Xur who wanted to break out as fast as possible.

"Hondo's got a private fleet, but he's the only one who knows where the ships are," the pirate replied.

"Then, we'll have to rescue him," Ahsoka continued, she could sense Xur's anxiousness to either take on the pirates, or run. "I know Grievous, and my friend here is as scary as they get. With our help, you stand a better chance."

The silence was almost deafening as she and the pirate stared each other down, awaiting his decision. Then, he slowly walked behind her and pointed his gun. She braced for his next move, and then heard blaster fire, feeling her hands free. "You've got yourself a deal, Jedi." The pirate concluded.

"Great, now that we're all _friends_ ," Xur spoke, standing. "You can have these back now." He then tossed the pirate his cuffs. The look on his face was priceless.

* * *

 **Kamino, 3 BBY**

 **Present Time**

Ahsoka sobbed and placed her head on his chest. It was too early; he couldn't die now after all they had been through. She was just now realizing that he was all she had left of what was before. To think that she took him for granted all this time. She left him alone when he needed her most. She let herself get captured and fall to the Dark Side, and now after facing the wrath of Vader, he was dead.

"I'm sorry Xur!" she cried in vain. "I should've been stronger! I loved you, and now you're dead!"

"Did someone say I was dead?" he spoke groggily from behind his helmet. Shocked, Ahsoka lifted her head from his chest and pressed the button that removed his mask. It seemingly disintegrated and revealed his face, showing his blue eyes. He was alive.

Ahsoka didn't know if she was happy with him or angry with him. All she could do was clasp his face with two hands and press her lips against his. Xur, still wondering what was going on around him, knew enough to return the favor.

After so long, they were finally whole.

* * *

 **Tatooine, 0 BBY**

 **Obi-Wan's Settlement**

"My father didn't fight in the war, he was a navigator on a spice freighter," Luke Skywalker corrected Obi-Wan as he tended to a broken C-3PO.

Kenobi shook his head from the boy's ignorance. "That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold your father's ideals. He thought he should've stayed here and not gotten involved."

Luke turned away from his work and looked to Obi-Wan. "You fought in the Clone Wars?"

Obi-Wan laughed. "Yes. I was once a Jedi knight the same as your father," he revealed and then leaned back into his chair. "He was the best star pilot in the galaxy and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become a good pilot yourself."

Luke returned to 3PO's arm and shook his head, trying not to look conceited. Obi-Wan smiled, seemingly going back to nostalgic times. "Along with him and two Jedi, Xur Eon and Ahsoka Tano, we battled the Separatist forces all the way until the Battle of Raxus."

The young Luke turned in shock. "Do you mean the leaders of the Jedi Insurgency?" he obviously knew who they were at this point since Tatooine was under the control of the New Order at this point.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes of course. Ahsoka was your father's apprentice, and one of the most skilled leaders of the Galactic Republic, one of the greatest warriors I've ever seen," Obi-Wan finished. Luke looked down at the ground. It was interesting to know that his father had an apprentice. Obi-Wan continued. "Xur on the other hand was an interesting Jedi. He had the ability to wield the Dark and Light sides simultaneously. He was very militant, but always knew how to lighten up the mood. He and Ahsoka were known as the pair that didn't know how to lose."

Luke smiled. "I wish I could get to know them."

"Oh you will, I'm sure," Obi-Wan assured. "Which reminds me," he said and then rose from his seat, moving towards a storage container in the back. "Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough."

Obi-Wan then pulled out a silver object with strange engravings. Luke narrowed his eyes and stood up. "What is it?" he asked.

"It was your father's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi knight, not as random or crude as a blaster," Obi-Wan explained as he handed it to him. Luke gave it a quick look and then ignited it. Obi-Wan continued. "It is an elegant weapon of a more civilized age."

As Luke gave the weapon a few swings and gazed at its amazing look, Obi-Wan continued his story. "For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the Dark Times, before the Empire."

Luke then deactivated the weapon and took a seat next to Obi-Wan. "How did my father die?" he asked.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and then began. "A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father." Luke looked shocked to hear that Vader murdered his father. Everyone knew who Vader was, maybe not personally, but the name was there. "Now the Jedi are all but extinct. However, as you can see Xur and Ahsoka couldn't sit tight and wait out the fighting. They formed the Jedi Insurgency, bent on destroying the Empire as it stood. Eon was successful at first, but Tano began to disagree with his motives and she left for the Rebel Alliance. Other than that, last I heard Xur had adopted the Revanite idealism."

Luke looked confused. "Revanite?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes. The Revanites were an ancient order who believed that both the light and dark sides of the Force could be controlled. They believed in the ancient Jedi and once Sith known as Revan was the only one who could restore peace to the galaxy."

Luke chuckled. "You say that like its bad thing."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, on paper it seems great, but in reality, they historically believed the Jedi and Sith to be enemies. In my opinion, the Dark Side must not be tampered with, or you risk falling to it forever. Luckily for us, Eon leans more towards the Jedi than the Sith, and I think Ahsoka has a hand in that as well. Xur has always been searching for one thing his entire life it seems, just as Revan did."

"And what's that?" Luke asked.

"Redemption."

* * *

 **And that concludes** _ **The Globalist**_ **! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it! Next up is** _ **Legacy of Redemption**_ **, and I really don't have a release date for you yet. As of now, I have an idea for a side story that may take up time for a bit. I can say that Episode IV will begin in March at the latest! If you enjoyed, please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
